Edelweiss
by SeattleSavvy393
Summary: Retired and widowed Naval Commanding Officer Edward Cullen needs a nanny for his 4 children. Bella Swan works for a nanny agency and is waiting to be placed with a family. Guess who shows up on Edward's doorstep? Slightly OOC. AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

_*BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

I slammed my fist down on the snooze button and grudgingly sat up to face the dreary place that is Forks, Washington. Don't get me wrong, I love my hometown but sometimes a girl needs some sun. I'm starting to look like the abominable snowman.

I got up and opened the door to my room only to be assaulted by the smell of burnt coffee and smoke rising up the stairs. I raced downstairs to find my dad Charlie trying to put out the fire in the bacon pan, which I have to admit, was a pretty hilarious sight. He was wearing one of those "kiss the cook" aprons and was trying vehemently to put out a grease fire by pouring a cup of water on it. Well, that explains the smoke, I thought.

"Dad! You can't put out a fire like that with water, you need baking soda."

I grabbed the baking soda before he burnt down the house and poured it on the scalded pan. Almost immediately the flames and the smoke coming off of the pan dissipated and was able to breathe a sigh of relief knowing that we would still have a place to live.

"Thanks Bells, you really saved me there" said Charlie looking a little embarrassed by the fact that he almost burnt down the house.

I placed the pan on the counter so it wouldn't cause any more damage than it had already done. "No problem dad, but can you please explain to me why you were trying to cook? I thought you gave up on that after the whole potato catastrophe" I said as I dumped the now even more burnt coffee in the sink. The potato catastrophe, as I like to call it, was a few years back. Charlie had decided he wanted to help me cook dinner so I told him to put potatoes in the oven and set the timer. Seems simple enough right? Apparently not. First off, he put the oven at the highest temperature it would go, his belief was that it would cook faster and therefore we would be able to eat sooner. Men, I swear, they're either thinking with their stomach or their dick, either way it gets them into trouble. Anyway he put the potatoes in, without poking them with a fork I might add, and forgot about them until we heard an explosion come from the kitchen. Needless to say the Chief of Police wasn't happy explaining to the Forks Fire Department why his oven exploded.

"I don't know Bella, I feel like you do too much around here. I wanted to help out. You should be out in the world, not here taking care of your old man. "

"Dad, I am out in the world. I graduated from U Dub, and I'm working at a nanny agency. If you ask me that's pretty worldly" I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Speaking of work I'm going to be late if I don't get ready soon. I'll be upstairs dad, try not to burn anything else." Charlie mumbled something unrecognizable as I headed up the stairs.

I immediately began scrubbing off the bacon fire bits with my freesia body wash the moment I stepped into the shower. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo, then stepped out. I put on my robe and wrapped my hair in a towel and walked the short distance from the bathroom to my room. I had been living with Charlie on the weekends for a while now. I didn't like the idea of him being alone, especially with his lack of cooking skills. I have an apartment in Port Angeles close to the nanny agency, which is really convenient. After graduating I was a little upset that I wouldn't get to put my degree in child development to use because of the surplus of teachers, but by working at a nanny agency I at least had the opportunity to take care of kids. I am both an administrator and a member of Breaking Dawn Nanny Agency. I was lucky; I got a job as a secretary there while waiting to be placed with a family.

After I got dressed in my typical workday outfit, black slacks, a dark blue blouse, I headed to back to the bathroom to finish getting ready. I left my shoulder length dark brown hair down and put some mousse in it so it wouldn't get too frizzy. Foundation, eyeliner, mascara, and lip-gloss and I was good to go. I grabbed my weekend bag, purse, and black ballet flats as I padded down the stairs. Me in heels was an Emergency Room trip waiting to happen.

"Dad I'm leaving! I'll see you on Saturday alright?" I picked up my trench coat and keys and headed out the door.

The drive to Port Angeles every weekend kind of kills my gas but what's a few extra bucks compared to spending every weekend with family? My dad and I had always gotten along well. My mom and I on the other hand, where a different story. It's not that I don't get along with her, it's just that she and I aren't really close. We call each other every once in a while but that's about it.

I grabbed some coffee from the local shop, since Charlie managed to burn ours, before I headed into the agency. How he managed to burn coffee I will never know. I waved to my co-workers Alice and Rosalie and I entered my cubicle and gave them a brief description of my weekend and morning.

I had known them since I started working here a few months ago. They were both very welcoming and we bonded instantly. Alice may look tiny but don't underestimate her. She's a fierce little thing with a fiery personality. Her and her husband Jasper have been married for a little over 2 years and they've never been happier. I love her dearly. Rosalie on the other hand was not quite as welcoming as Alice. Don't get me wrong, she's a sweetheart once you get to know her, but when you first meet her she's a little rough around the edges. Rosalie looks like she belongs on the runway. Between her 5'10" statuesque figure and drop dead gorgeous face it's hard to believe she's working at a nanny agency but hey to each her own.

When I got to my desk I saw a note that said to report to Mrs. Reverend's office immediately. Great. What have I done wrong this time? Mrs. Reverend is a sweet lady on occasion, but most of the time she has a stick so far up her ass I'm surprised it hasn't come out of the her mouth yet. I walked down the hall to her office, knocked, then walked in and sat on one of the most uncomfortable chairs on the planet.

"Bella, you'll be pleased to know that I've found a family to place you with. The family has four children and the father is looking for a live-in nanny as soon as possible. You're to report to him tomorrow morning to begin your stay there. They need a nanny until September when the children are back in school." Mrs. Reverend said as she printed out the family information.

"I'm sorry but you said I was leaving tomorrow? Isn't that a bit late notice? I mean I appreciate the chance to finally put my skills to work but you make it sound like I don't have an option of whether I want to go or not" I said as calmly as I could. If she thinks she can boss me around like some petulant child then she was sadly mistaken.

"Yes Isabella I said tomorrow and no you don't really have a choice. Unless you would like to start looking for a new job I suggest you return home to pack your belongings."

"Umm alright." I grabbed the print out of the family information and stepped out of her office only to be immediately assaulted by Alice and Rosalie. Once I relayed what happened they basically had the same reaction I did.

"How can she just order you to stay with a family? Don't you have to interview with them first to see if you guys are a match? Alice asked.

"I thought so but I guess the family needs someone immediately and doesn't really care who it is which is pretty sketchy if you ask me but whatever there's not much I can do about it now" I said as I started to gather my stuff together so I could leave.

"Well, you can always call us if the family turns out to be a bunch of serial killers" said Rosalie.

"Haha thanks Rose I'll keep that in mind" I said as I walked out the doors of the agency. "Bye guys! I'll call you as soon as I get settled in." they responded with goodbyes and promises to call. As I drove toward my apartment my mind began wandering and imagining the family I would be living with in just 24 short hours. I pulled into my apartment garage, grabbed my stuff and went up to my apartment. The first thing I did when I stepped inside was heat up food. I hadn't eaten all day and it was starting to get to me. I ate, grabbed a glass of wine and trekked to my room to begin packing things up. I realized them that I had no idea where I was going to be living, which is kind of a problem when trying to pack for something. I ran back into the living room and grabbed the family info on the coffee table and began reading.

Father's name: Edward Cullen

Mother's name: Deceased

Number of children: 4

Location: Seattle, Washington

Family Background: Father is a retired Command Master Chief Petty Officer of the US Navy. His wife died giving birth to their youngest child. Children's ages range from 16 to 5.

What the fuck is a Command Mast Chief Petty Officer? I thought as I grabbed my laptop to google it. As soon as the information loaded I was in shock.

"A **Command Master Chief Petty Officer** (CMDCM) is the most senior enlisted sailor in a United States Navy unit. Being the primary liaison between commissioned officers and enlisted sailors, they are an important resource for the commanding officer as his or her senior enlisted advisor, and are often called upon to gauge morale and battle readiness."

Well, this should be interesting.

**A/N: **

**Well that's the first chapter. I haven't worked out an update schedule yet, I might post a chapter every few days or once a week or it might be completely random. **

**The information on the Command Master Chief Petty Officer was found on Wikipedia. All rights to that statement belong to them. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a flurry of emails letting me know that people were adding my story to their alerts literally minutes after I posted the story. Thank you so much to everybody who added my story to their favorites or story alerts. It means a lot. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

After a night of packing, talking to my landlord, and unorganized chaos I was finally on my way to meet Commanding Officer Edward Cullen and his four children. To say I was shitting my pants was an understatement. For one, I've never been a nanny before. I mean sure I've babysat but I've never lived in a house with someone and took care of their kids, and two, why did I have to get the scary Naval officer? I mean really? Really? He probably has the ability to make full-grown, trained, Navy officers shake in their boots. How am I supposed to know what he's capable of? I'm fucked, that much I know.

It took me just about 4 hours to get to the Cullen's house. The house wasn't really in Seattle, it was in Bellevue which I guess is considered Seattle to some, but to me Seattle is Seattle, and Bellevue is Bellevue. But I digress. On the way I called Charlie and let him know what was going on. He didn't seem too disappointed that I wouldn't be there on the weekends, shocker there. Now he can spend all of his time on the lake fishing with Billy Black. We had been friends with the Blacks for forever. Billy's son Jacob was finishing up his last year at Washington State University. Go Huskies! Jake was nice, he was one of my really good friends but our relationship had always been platonic. I'm not sure if he ever pictured us as being something more, but I've never seen him as anything more than a friend; he's basically my little brother.

I made a right onto the road that was supposedly going to bring me to the Cullen's house but as I drove all I saw were trees trees and more trees. Finally after what felt like forever I spotted the driveway. The house, or should I say mansion had multiple windows on the front of the house. There were at least 8 windows on the front alone. The driveway wrapped around a large circle of hedges and flowers, making the driveway circular. The property was guarded by a gate which I felt was a little ridiculous seeing as that there was absolutely nobody else out here, but to each his own.

I pulled up to the gates where a voice greeted me saying: "Hello miss, may I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Bella Swan, I'm a nanny from Breaking Dawn Nanny Agency and I was asked to"

"Isabella Swan?"

"Uhhh yea that's me" Well that was rude, I thought to myself.

"Please come in. The Captain is waiting for you."

"Thank you" Captain? What happened to Command Master blah blah blah? Is there a difference between Captain and Command Master? Should I be aware of the different Naval ranks? Shit. Breathe Bella.

I parked m car awkwardly on the circular driveway, grabbed my purse and resume figuring that I could come back for my stuff later, and walked up to the hugely intimidating double door entry. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by an elderly looking man and immediately shook his hand. He had salt and pepper colored hair, a matching moustache, dark brown eyes and a stern looking face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cullen" I said with the warmest smile I could muster. Maybe this whole Captain thing is a façade to intimidate people. It could happen right? Shit Bella you're still shaking the guy's hand let go. I dropped his hand and was horrified by what came out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry Miss but I'm not the Captain. My name is Laurent. Please come in, the Captain should be with you shortly."

I followed Laurent through the doors and into what could only be called the biggest foyer I could imagine. Actually, I'm not even sure it's a foyer. From the door I walked down 4 stairs and stepped onto the most beautiful floors I've ever seen. I'm pretty sure it was marble, but I can't be sure. The floor was massive and it had a dusky rose color to it with ripples and streaks of brown, black and other earthy tones. To my right there were 2 sets of closed doors and to my left were doors that were slightly ajar and looked like they lead to the living/family room. Directly in front of me was a giant window, but upon closer inspection I discovered that the window was actually a set of doors that lead to a porch that seemed to stretch across the back half of the house. Beyond the porch was a concrete walkway that led to another gate locked between rows of hedges. I assumed the hedges acted as a barrier between the end of the backyard and the lake. Yes I did say lake. Who had a fucking lake in their backyard? I mean really.

I turned back around to face the front door and saw that I was being watched by hands down the most handsome person I've ever seen. He had this coppery auburn hair that was combed back and was probably close to 6'0 tall, maybe a little shorter. I immediately blushed at the realization that I was just standing there gawking at this strange handsome man. I made my way across the foyer grand entryway thing and was amazed to see that he was taller than my 6'0 estimation. This stranger was probably close to 6'4", a full foot taller than me.

The man cleared his throat and I snapped my head up to look at his face. Seriously this man is a god. He had the sexiest, angular jaw and eyes that bore into your soul. Really Bella, eyes that bore into your soul? Whatever it's cheesy I know but his eyes were like emeralds, deep green orbs that sucked you in. And when he spoke my panties may have gotten soaked, maybe.

"I assume that you are the nanny from the agency? He said

"Umm ya…oh here's my resume. I uhh wasn't sure if the agency gave it to you so uhh I thought I'd bring it just in case." Smooth Bella, very smooth.

"I see."

"Yea…"was my brilliant response.

"Does the agency normally allow its employees to wear jeans and a t-shirt to work?" He asked snobbishly.

"Umm no but I didn't go to the office today so I thought…"

"You thought that my children and myself didn't deserve the same respect that you show your boss? Well Miss Swan you are sorely mistaken. I expect you to dress appropriately during your stay here. I run a tight ship Miss Swan, dinner is served at 6pm on the dot. I don't tolerate tardiness. The eldest children are permitted to stay up until 9pm while the younger ones are to be in bed by 8pm. Breakfast is at 8am and you are to be properly dressed for that as well, eating in sleepwear is unacceptable. Lunch is at 12pm. Any questions?"

Well shit. If I wanted to go to boot camp I would have joined the Army. I pushed all snarky comments aside and asked, "What would you like me and the children to do in between meals sir?"

"Are you being smart with me?"

"Not at all sir, I was just curious as to what the children are expected to do during their summer vacation."

He pinched the bridge of his nose and ran his fingers through his hair, ruffling it a bit. "After breakfast you are to drill them in their studies. I will not have them wasting away their minds on television and the like. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir"

"I will have Charlotte show you to your room. I trust you brought more than just your purse and a resume with you?" he eyed me scornfully.

"Umm yes sir, my things are in the car." I was completely dumfounded. How could someone so good looking be such an asshole?

"Have Laurent help you with your bags. I will see you at dinner Miss Swan. I expect you to be more…presentable."

"Yes sir, I apologize." Fuck man, this shit is ridiculous.

"You may call me, Captain." He turned on his heel, and opened one of the closed doors on the right, stepped in and shut the door behind him hard enough that it shook the surrounding walls.

Fuck. My. Life.

**A/N: So I got confused with the whole Commanding Master blah blah blah and decided it would be easier if Edward was just called Captain. I apologize to anyone who actually knows the correct Naval rankings because I know I screwed them up. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to myworldisblue and Danie Carly Cullen for being the first to review :) it means a lot and both of you were right about the movie. Looks like you guys found my inspiration for the story ;) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

After Laurent helped me bring by bags to my room I collapsed on the ginormous fluffy bed with far too many pillows and thought about what I had just gotten myself into. Should I leave? He really seemed like he hated my guts, even though he has no reason to. I mean, I haven't done anything wrong, minus the whole outfit thing. And what was that about? My outfit isn't that bad. I was driving for 4 hours, what did he expect? That I should drive from Forks to Bellevue in a ball gown? Apparently he did. Am I really cut out for this? I've only been here for less than and hour and the guy is already biting me head off. Suck it up Bella. This is what you've been waiting for; you can't throw it away because some gorgeous asshole didn't like what you were wearing. I can do this. I can do this.

As I began my Thomas the Engine-esqe mantra, I glanced around the room and took in my surroundings. The bed what the centerpiece of the room, with matching cherry wood nightstands on either side. To the left there was a dresser closet looking thing and doors that led to a bathroom; to the right were a set of windows that overlooked the front yard and my horrendously parked car. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and decided that I had time to unpack and take a short nap. I started pulling my clothes out of my duffel bag and realized that I had to find something "presentable" to wear to dinner. Shit. I had left most of my formal clothing back in Port Angeles thinking that I wouldn't need it. I began digging around my clothes and finally came across something that looked semi-decent. It was a black dress that had a sweetheart neckline, short sleeves, an empire waist and fell loosely to just below my knees. Well, that's as good as it's going to get.

I fell asleep after setting aside my dress and ballet flats only to be woken up by the sound of thunder. I glanced at the clock and nearly had a panic attack. It was 5:45; I had to be at dinner in 15 min and I was still gross from driving. I abandoned the thought of showering in favor of shaving my legs in the sink. Not the easiest task in the world. With 3 minutes to go I was dressed, and had pinned my hair back so it fell in soft waves to my shoulders. Good, but not great. It wasn't going to get any better so I put on my flats and practically sprinted downstairs only to realize that I had to no idea where the dinning room was. Fan-fucking-tastic. I stopped in the middle of the foyer and decided to go through the living room and see if that led me to the dinning room. I got lucky. The elegantly decorated living room with cream couches and a covered piano transitioned into a hallway that held the dinning room off to the left. I casually walked on the cherry hardwood floors and sat in an empty seat at the head of the table opposite the Captain. He tried to casually look at his watch but I caught him doing it anyway.

"Well Miss Swan, looks like you made it just in time."

I nodded in response.

He directed his attention to the children and said "Children, this is your new nanny Miss Swan. I expect you to behave yourselves when you are in her presence and respect her just as you would me. Now introduce yourselves."

I half-expected to hear him introduce his children but I guess that wasn't going to happen. They were left to their own devices.

A beautiful looking girl named Mya introduced herself first. She had jet-black hair, which I assumed was dyed, and ice blue eyes. Her make-up seemed pretty heavy for a dinner at home, especially considering her pink floral dress. Her eyes were thickly lined with black eyeliner and accentuated by a lot of mascara. To be honest the harsh looking beauty scared me. She had a soft face, not like her father, but she did have his lips. Full pink lips that seem to protrude every so slightly. I concluded that she must take after her mother.

The only boy introduced himself next. He seemed a little gawky so I guessed his age to be around 13. He had hair that mimicked his father's, only his was in disarray and was more blonde than copper. Like his sister, he also had ice blue eyes but had an extremely angular jaw just like the Captain. I learned that his name was Anthony but that everyone called him Tony. Tony was dressed in a white button down and khaki slacks. Why the Captain required everyone to dress formally for dinner at home I will never know. But I guess it's best not to question it.

The two youngest girls, Jaden and Gretchen, couldn't have been more opposite looking if they tried. Jaden had short auburn hair, and light green eyes. Her face still held the softness of childhood but you could tell that she too would soon develop the angular face that adorned her father and elder brother. Gretchen on the other hand had long blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and a soft face. Both girls wore simple summer dresses but were still "appropriately" dressed.

After learning the names of the children I tried to get to know their personalities so that the first time we all spent time together it wasn't awkward.

"So, how old are you guys?" The Captain shot me a look that could only be described as "if looks could kill"…

He responded by saying "Well?" and glanced at his children with an annoyed but slightly pained expression.

Jaden was the first to answer, "I'm five, and so is Gretchy. We're twins but nobody thinks that because we don't look the same. Right Gretchy?" Gretchen responded by nodding and giving me a shy smile.

"Well, I believe you" I said, "You two are the most beautiful set of twins I've ever seen" I smiled at them warmly then looked up to find the Captain glaring at me. Great. Just what I need.

"I'm 14" said Tony, "Oh that's cool" was my brilliant response, "Are you going to be an 8th grader or a freshman?" "freshman" was the only response he offered. I looked over at Mya only to see her role her eyes and say "I'm 17. And I wouldn't need a nanny if my dad would let me get my license" she looked at him with an annoyed expression only for him to give her a "no nonsense" one in return. Eventually, she gave up and went back to eating. The rest of the dinner was silent. I wondered if it was always this quiet or if it was because of me. During dessert I tried to start a conversation but was shot down by the Captain saying that I was giving him a headache by talking so much. Well shit, isn't that wonderful? My voice gives him a headache. I thought about telling him how rude he was being but of course I kept my mouth shut.

Dinner was finished at 7 and the children were sent upstairs to get ready for bed. Who goes to bed at 9 o'clock during the summer? I thought about asking the Captain but decided against it. At 8 on the dot I placed Jaden and Gretchen in their princess castle bunk bed and exited the room. I don't think I've never seen so much pink in a room before. The walls were pink, the table and chairs by the window were pink, the tea set on the table was pink, the window curtains were cream thank god, but everything else in the room was pink. Apparently the twins' favorite color was pink. If my voice gave the Captain how was he able to tolerate being in that room? My head was spinning from being in there for just 5 minutes.

I went back downstairs and wandered around the different rooms following the hallway behind the living room. I saw Mya and Tony in the library, yes this man has a library in his house. The room was stacked from floor to ceiling with books from various decades and smelled like old books. I have this thing about smelling books. Alice and Rosalie think I'm crazy but I love the smell of books. Anyway, the library also had a fireplace on the left side of the room and a massive rug in the middle of the room. On the rug there were two leather chairs that were brown and accentuated the rug perfectly. There were lamps in the corners of the room as well as overhead lighting, which were turned off at the moment. I figured this room was adjacent to the foyer because the massive windows displayed the lake glistening in the moonlight.

On my way out Tony asked me how I was liking living here so far "Well, your house is gorgeous that's for sure. Everyone seems really welcoming and I'm looking forward to spending time with you guys."

Mya chimed in my saying ,"I don't think I've ever seen my dad look so irritated. He looked like he wanted to rip your head off"

Well that makes me feel loads better. "Has he always been this strict?"

Tony answered my question this time and said, "Kind of, I mean he was always a little strict but never this bad. After our mom died he started acting like we were crewmen on his ship and not his kids. It sucks but at least he's not gone all the time now"

"Tony are you kidding? He's gone almost as much if not more than he was before mom died. Except instead of running a Navy he's running around San Diego with some tramp named Tanya. The only good thing about him being gone now is that he's not here to control our lives 24/7" Mya responded a little viciously. I sensed a little animosity between her father and her and dinner but this just confirmed what I already suspected.

Tony looked a little hurt by what Mya said and replied "he's only strict because he loves us and wants us to succeed. And I know for a fact that playing the damn piano won't get you anywhere!" Mya flinched at his words and shot him an evil look. He then slammed his book closed and went upstairs to get ready for bed, I assumed.

"You play the piano?" I asked Mya.

She nodded apprehensively and responded with, "My mom taught me to play when I was 5. After she died my dad banned me from playing. At first I didn't understand why he wouldn't let me play but then I figured out that it reminded him too much of mom. Now I only get to play when he's away. I'm applying to Julliard in the fall and hopefully I'll get in but even if I do I doubt my he'll let me go."

I wasn't really sure what to say so I said "Well, I'm sure things will turn out okay."

Mya scoffed and said, "Yea right, that's what the doctors told us a few days before my mom died." She grabbed her book, and walked out, leaving me stunned and at a loss for words.

How could the Captain ban her from playing the piano? That's ludicrous! I guess that explains why she looked so upset when Tony said that she couldn't get anywhere playing the piano. After absorbing everything that just transpired I turned off the fireplace, closed the door and headed back upstairs to my room. My room was across the foyer from the kids'; their rooms were to the left of the front door, mine was to the right. The house had kind of a strange layout; I briefly wondered where the Captain's room was until I quickly pushed those thoughts out of my head.

After I got changed out of my dinner get-up, I grabbed my phone and sent a brief text to my dad, Alice and Rose and let them know that my first day went well and that I would update them soon. I finally got my dad texting a few months ago and thank god for that. I didn't do the whole snail mail thing. I placed my phone on the charger and grabbed _Wuthering Heights_ from my nightstand. It's one book I'll never get tired of. It reminds me of home and brings back some pretty great memories. A short while afterward my eyelids began to get heavy so I put the book back and called it a night.

I was woken up a few hours later by a chilling noise. I grabbed a sweatshirt out of the closet and quietly went downstairs to investigate. I was not prepared for what I saw. There, in the living room, I found the Captain on the piano playing the most haunted, tormented, beautiful sound I've ever heard.

**A/N: Thank you again to everyone who was put this story on his or her favorites/story alerts. As of right now I'm writing and posting a chapter a day but I'm not sure I'll be able to do it everyday. **

**The first few chapters of a FF are usually pretty bland because it's mostly background info; I promise things will start to get more entertaining as the story progresses. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm amazed at how many people are interested in this story. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed and put this story on his or her favorites/alerts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

It took me about 30 seconds of quiet to realize that the Captain had stopped playing and was staring at me. The haunting music faded into the walls and was instead replaced with an awkward silence.

The Captain abruptly stood and said, "Did you need something? Or do you usually sneak up on people in the middle of the night?" Surprisingly, he didn't sound as mad as I thought he would. At least he wasn't yelling at me.

"Ummm no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you it's just I woke up and heard music playing and I was wondering where it was coming from and I heard it coming from in her so I came in here and found you playing and you're really good and"  
>"Breathe Miss Swan"<p>

"Right, sorry."

"Don't apologize" he said almost jokingly, "most people need to breathe right?"

"Uhh yea" I said a little stunned. I mean the man was joking with me, am I dreaming? Am I going to wake up any second and realize that I'm still in my room?

The Captain walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked a lot different in black sweatpants and a robe. He looked softer, not as harsh. I briefly glanced down at my own pajamas and grimaced. I was wearing navy yoga pants and a fraying UW sweatshirt. Awesome. I wonder what remark he'll make about my clothing this time. I turned to leave but was stopped by a hand around my wrist that sent sparks up my arm and into my core. I looked back to see the Captain holding my wrist with his other arm extended out towards the couch.

"Please Miss Swan, sit, have a chat with me. I'd like to get to know you better since you're going to be taking care of my children and all" he said with a crooked grin that could make any girl drop her panties in a millisecond. I walked over to the couch and sat down, a few moments later he sat down on the opposite end of the couch but had his body facing me.

"So Miss Swan, why don't you tell me a little bit about yourself? How old are you? Where did you grow up? What school did you attend, if any?" he looked at me expectantly and I was a little taken back by his sudden interest in me. He was nothing like the cold, harsh man I had met earlier today.

"Umm alright. I'm 24. I graduate from U Dub and I lived with my college roommates for about a year after graduation until I decided to move back home. I grew up with my Dad in a tiny town called Forks, Washington. My mom lives in Florida." I wasn't going to give him any more information about Renee, that topic was too complicated to get into.

"U Dub?" he said sounding slightly confused

"Oh, sorry. University of Washington at Seattle" for someone who lives in such close proximity to Seattle I'm surprised he didn't know what U Dub meant.

"Ah, I see. What was your major there?"

"Child development. So if you're worried about your children's psyche and development I'm the person to call," I said trying to lighten the mood. I'm not sure why, but the Captain smiled the largest most gorgeous smile I'd ever seen. If I thought he was handsome when he was brooding and moody, well he's fuckhot when he's smiling and happy.

"What about you Captain? You can't be too old seeing as you have a 17 year old and two 5 year olds." I said teasingly.

"Ha ha yea…" his eyes drifted towards the piano and fixed on it. He looked like he was far away, reliving something that I didn't think was my business to know. I cleared my throat slightly to try to get his attention and thankfully it worked. He looked back towards me and answered my question.

"Ahem, sorry" he said almost shamefully "I'm 37. My wife and I got married really young." That was the best answer I was going to get from him but at least I got something out of the guy. I mean, the guy was an Adonis, literally. He was every bit as handsome, cold, and closed-off as the statue itself.

"I'm sorry Miss Swan, I'm keeping you from sleep." I hadn't realized I yawned until he mentioned sleep. Suddenly I was exhausted.

"It's okay. As a college student you learn to function on only 3-4 hours of sleep" I said as I got up and headed for the stairs. The Captain followed and as I stopped at my room he walked further and stood outside a hallway I had yet to uncover.

"Goodnight Captain"

"Goodnight Miss Swan"

"Bella! My call me Bella. Miss Swan sounds too formal" I practically shouted at him.

"Goodnight Bella" he said as he flashed his crooked grin. He then entered the hallway where I heard a door open and close.

My legs had turned to jelly and when I was finally able to move into my room I collapsed on my bed and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

*_BEEP BEEP BEEP*_

Fuck! I hate alarm clocks. Who ever invented them seriously needs to be shot. I grabbed my robe and shower supplies and headed towards the bathroom. As I was washing my hair I thought over last night's events. Dinner had been, bearable I guess. But what was really strange was the 2am wake-up call and discussion with the Captain. He seemed so different; maybe he's not the harsh man I thought he was.

As soon as I stepped out of the shower and went back into my room I immediately began the daunting task of trying to find something "appropriate" to wear. After tearing through my closet and duffel bags I decided on a pair of straight-legged khakis, a cream-colored peasant blouse with brown flats. I got dressed, then returned to the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. My hair I pulled up into a bun but left my bangs out, and for make-up I just did my usual foundation, eye shadow, mascara routine. Finally, I put on deodorant and a little bit of perfume and I was good to go.

I stopped by the twins' room to make sure they were up, which they were. I helped them get dressed in their favorite summer dresses. Gretchen was dressed in a pink one, of course, while Jaden opted for a turquoise one. We tidied up their room then made our way downstairs. I wasn't sure if Tony and Mya were downstairs already but I figured they were more than capable of dressing themselves.

Jaden, Gretchen, and I entered the dining room were the Captain was already seated and reading a newspaper. We all greeted each other then took our seats. While we were waiting for Mya and Tony, Jaden turned to me and started asking questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green" I said, "I bet yours is pink huh?"

"No that's Gretchy's favorite. It used to be mine when I was 4 but now I'm 5 and 5 year olds don't like pink" she said. I laughed slightly then said,

"Well it's perfectly okay to like pink. When I was 5 my favorite color was pink" I looked over at Gretchen and asked "So what grade are you going to be in this year? Kindergarten?" She nodded, "Are you excited?" I asked; she nodded again. Hmm not really a talker, we'll have to work on that. Jaden then chose that moment to hammer me with questions. What was my favorite food, animal, subject in school, ice cream flavor, her list of questions was endless. When Mya and Tony finally sat down I looked up and saw the Captain staring at me with a peculiar look on his face. It wasn't abhorrence, thank God, but he didn't look happy either. He might have been, amused? Interested? Entertained? His voice interrupted my thoughts, which was probably a good thing considering I had no idea how long I'd been staring at his face.

"Children, I won't be here for the majority of the day seeing as I have to go pick up Uncle Emmett and a friend from the airport" he announced. Jaden and Gretchen immediately began squealing with excitement, while Tony looked indifferent, like he didn't really car and Mya looked, well, pissed.

"Who's this friend he's bringing?" she asked

"She's my friend as well Mya. Her name is Tanya, and she works as a nurse on base in San Diego." He said casually. However, I could feel the tension in the room double at the mention of this Tanya lady. I assumed this was the Tanya Mya had mentioned to me last night in the library, and from her comments then I could only imagine what her reaction would be to this news.

She loudly scooted her chair back and said "May I be excused?" even though she had already gotten up and was heading towards the door. The Captain merely nodded and the rest of us went back to finishing our breakfast.

After the whole breakfast fiasco I was hesitant as to what to do next. I took the girls upstairs and cleaned them up, then gave them each a few pages to do in their math workbooks. I checked on Tony who seemed fairly quiet during breakfast and found him knee deep in geometry. I asked him if he knew when his father would be leaving for the airport and he replied,

"Why? Are you planning on leaving us like all of the other nannies?"

To say I was shocked would be a bit of an understatement. The other nannies had left them? And while their father was out? Wow.

"No Tony I'm not leaving. I was just curious as to when he would be leaving because I was going to get you all out of the house for a few hours."

"We have outdoor activities after lunch"

"That's not what I meant. I was going to take you guys hiking around the grounds. Your home is beautiful and I figured the forest around your backyard had never been explored so I thought it would be fun to go on a little adventure" I said, hoping that he wouldn't give away my plan to the Captain.

"Uhh okay. Yea that sounds like fun" he said with a hint of a smile. "My dad usually leaves after lunch just so you know"

"Okay that works out I guess. Instead of your usual outdoor activities we can go on a hike. That way if your father comes back early we were doing what we were instructed to do. Sound good?" I asked. He smiled a huge, oh-my-fucking-god-I-just-got-the-keys-to Disneyland smile, and nodded.

Once I finished talking to Tony I knocked on the door of Mya's room and found her listening to her ipod. I told her of the plan and she just nodded and went back to her music. The girls had finished their math worksheets by the time I came back so I read them a book until it was time for lunch.

Turns out the Captain had already left by the time lunch was served. We hastily ate our lunches then ran back upstairs to get changed into something more hiking appropriate. I put on a pair of jeans, my UW sweatshirt and a pair of brown hiking boots, while the children looked like they had put on very expensive "play clothes".

"Don't you guys have anything else to wear? Something that you won't mind getting dirty?" I asked. They all nodded no. I sighed and said "Alright well let's get going then. Once we get back change into what you want to wear for dinner and give your clothes to me. I'll wash them to your dad doesn't find out." Tony smiled and nodded, Jaden and Gretchen looked like they had had 30 pounds of sugar for lunch and were bouncing around like nobody's business and Mya just said "whatever". I was going to get her to interact with everybody, I know her siblings would appreciate it.

I picked an area of forest that looked fairly flat and free of low-lying branches. Jaden and Gretchen struggled at first but they caught on eventually. Now they were running ahead of us laughing and chasing each other. Mya was ahead of us, keeping to herself for the majority of the hike. Tony was walking with me and I got him to open up a bit. I asked him about school and sports and whatnot and learned that he liked school but didn't want to spend all of his time there. I laughed and said I knew what he meant. He told me that he was on his school's swim team and that he was actually very good. His usual "outdoor activities" consisted of swim practice at the school.

"If you're usually at the school right now won't your coach wonder where you are?" I asked

"Nah" he said "I'm allowed a few days off just as long as I don't miss too many practices. Plus, I'm a freshman so nobody really pays attention to me."

I got the feeling that he wasn't just talking about school, but home as well. Between the twins' personalities and Mya's umm outbursts, I can see why it would be easy for him to fade into the background.

I decided it was time to start heading back when the sky started to turn a darker shade of grey. By this time Jaden and Gretchen were tired, cranky and hungry; a terrible combination for any 5 year old but when there were two of them it made it that much worse. Mya had started to relax after the first 30 minutes or so. She still didn't say much but she looked like she was enjoying herself. We had almost gotten back to the house when it began to rain, hard. This wasn't the usual drizzle that Seattle was known for. This was the kind of storm where you the fish in Lake Washington drown. We all began running back, Jaden and Gretchen lagged behind a bit but I stayed back with them and helped them catch up. By the time we got back to the house everybody was soaked and covered in mud and twigs and other green wet things. Mya and Tony were just standing on the porch staring at something.

"What are you guys waiting for? You're dad is going to kill me if he sees you guys all wet! You have to get inside and get dried off and ready for dinner" as soon as the words left my mouth I saw what Mya and Tony were looking at.

There, on the porch in all his naval glory, was the Captain. If looks could kill I would have been dead on the spot.

"Mya, Tony, girls, you all need to go get cleaned up for dinner. Now" he said with conviction. The children took off like bats out of hell, leaving me standing in the pouring rain looking like a drowned cat.

"Miss Swan, I suggest you go upstairs so you are not late for dinner" he turned and walked back into the house. Well, I thought, that wasn't as bad as it could have been. As soon as I entered the house and took off my boots, the Captain turned to me and said "I would also like to see you in my office after dinner. I have some things I would like to discuss with you." He opened the door to what I presumed to be his office and shut the door without a second glance.

About three things I was absolutely certain.

One, I need to find away to help these kids enjoy their summer vacation.

Two, my boss quite possibly hates me.

And three, I was unconditionally and irrevocably, in lust with the Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

As soon as my initial anxiety wore off it was replaced by something else. Lust. It was a bizarre feeling, granted I had experienced it before but that was back in college. My college days weren't all spent partying. I mean, yea I partied on the weekends, but hell who didn't? I had lost my virginity at college to my boyfriend at the time. His name was Mike Newton and we started dating my freshman year. He was a sophomore at the time and being the naïve girl that I was I carelessly fell for the charming, protective, older college boy. We were together for around 6 months when we first started having sex. To say that it was an enjoyable experience would be a lie. Mike wasn't really into the whole give and take thing, it was more take and finish before I was even aware that we were having sex. Needless to say I ended the relationship a few months later only to learn that he had been cheating on me with his roommates ex-girlfriend Jessica. Yea, that was fun. After Mike I dated casually and had a few one-night stands but I had never experienced the mind-blowing sex that I constantly heard about. I figured I would experience it eventually but for now I was just going with the flow. Which brings me back to the Captain. The way he said "I would like to see you in my office after dinner" made my panties sop with anticipation. I know I'm going to get my head handed to me on a very expensive silver platter when I go in there but hey, a girl can have a few fantasies here and there right?

By the time I got upstairs my clothes were still wet and sticking to me. I figured the best course of action was to lay my clothes out over the bathtub and let them dry while I took a shower. As soon as I stepped in the shower I was engulfed by its warm water and steam. I'd never openly admit this but I kind of have a thing for shower sex. I had only done it a few times but the spontaneity and passion of it was hard to beat. My mind began to wander and before I knew it my hand was caressing my breast while the other one traveled downward until it reached my aching core. I began playing out how I would want the meeting between the Captain and I to go.

_He called me into his office after dinner and as soon as we entered he locked the door behind us. "I'm very disappointed in you Miss Swan. I trusted you to take care of not only my children but myself as well, and you have been neglecting me." "I'm sorry Captain" I replied. He then came over to me and attacked my mouth while his hands roughly rubbed my core through my soaked panties. I grabbed his already hard dick and rubbing it through his slacks. "You've been a bad girl Miss Swan", I was only able to whimper in response. He grabbed me and threw me over the desk with my ass facing him. He pulled aside my panties and with his glorious tongue licked my waiting center. Without any warning, he shoved his cock into me and I cried out in response._

Before I knew it my thumb was furiously rubbing over my clit while my fingers were pumping in and out of me as fast as I could manage. I was sent over the edge in minutes and my cries of ecstasy were drowned out by the sound of the shower and the thunder outside.

After my little self-love session I finished showering then stepped out and put on my robe. My clothes were dry but they were disgustingly muddy and I knew they would make a mess if I tried washing them like that. I let the water run in the tub and set my clothes in there to soak. I would come back after dinner and drain the water and hopefully they would be a little less worse for wear.

I walked over to my closet and again, began the task of looking for something "appropriate" to wear. I decided on a loose jersey white scoop-neck top, and a light pink chiffon knee-length skirt. I was too lazy to do anything with my hair so I just left it down and let it dry into my natural curls. I put on my make-up and cream-colored pumps and I was good to go. I stopped in the girls' room to make sure they were dressed, which they were. We still had a few minutes before dinner so I let them play while I went to check on Tony and Mya. Tony was dressed in his usual dinner attire; white button down and navy slacks, just like his father. As I was about to leave he stopped me and said "Thank you for today. It was really fun, even if we all get in trouble I think it was worth it", I smiled in response and said, "Well as long as you enjoyed yourself then that's all that matters. But maybe next time we'll be a little more thorough in our plans" I winked at him and he smiled. When I knocked on the door to Mya's room she opened the door in pajamas.

"Why are you wearing pajamas? You know your father will kill you if he sees you eating dinner in that."

"I'm not going to dinner" she said, "I'm staging a coupe"

"Ah" was my intelligent response.

"So you can tell my father that I won't be joining him or the rest of you for dinner" she was about to shut the door when I said, "But what about your uncle? I know that Tanya or whatever might not be your favorite person but your uncle flew in from San Diego so come see you. The least you can do is say hello". She responded with "whatever" and slammed the door shut. Great. Now I'm not only going to get yelled at for the little escapade this afternoon but also because I'm incapable of doing my job. But instead of dwelling over the inevitable, I went back to the girls' room and brought them downstairs for dinner.

When we entered the living room we were greeted by the Captain, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Seriously this chick was a goddess. She had long blonde hair that was impeccably straight and stopped right below her chest. Her legs looked like they went on for days in her red cocktail dress and black stilettos. And her face, oh my god her face, she had the most gorgeous features, high cheek bones, a slender jaw and bright blue eyes framed with black mascara. Looking at her and the Captain next to each other was almost too much to bear. There was so much gorgeousness in the room I left like I needed to go get thousands of dollars worth of plastic surgery just to be able to stand in the room with these two.

"Tanya, I'd like you to meet my youngest daughters Jaden and Gretchen" said the Captain, pointing at which daughter was which.

Tanya reached out toward Jaden and said "Hello Jaden, I'm Tanya. Your dress is very pretty" I expected Jaden to immediately start asking Tanya questions about random things, much like she did when I first met her, but she said nothing. The Captain looked at Jaden and said "Jaden, Tanya just complimented your dress. What are you supposed to say?"

"Thank you" Jaden said so softly it was barely audible. An awkward silence came over the room until Tanya looked over at me and asked, "So, you're the new nanny. Only been here a few days and already breaking the rules. That's very audacious if you ask me", I wasn't sure if she was trying to lighten the mood or if she was being as snarky as I thought she was, so I let out a strained laugh and a breathy "Yea". Tony came down next and introduced himself to Tanya. She seemed to take to him more than she took to me, but then again I was the "hired help" so to speak, so I couldn't blame her for doing so. Now we were just waiting on Mya. I debated between telling the Captain that she refused to come to dinner and just letting him figure it out for himself but then I wondered if she had ever missed a dinner before, or had been late. My thoughts were interrupted by a loud catcall. I turned around to see a ginormous man standing there staring at me.

He looked at me and said, "You're the new nanny? Damn. If I were Eddie boy here I would have had you in my office bent over the"

"Emmett!" the Captain roared, "There are children here for God's sake, watch your language. And don't call me Eddie"

"Sure thing little bro" Emmett replied.

As soon as I heard Emmett call the Captain "little bro" I began looking for similarities between the two. Their personalities were obviously on opposite ends of the planet but they shared the same angular face, with Emmett's being only slightly softer. Emmett also had colored eyes but his looked more blue than green, and his hair was a dark brown, nothing like the Captain's copper locks.

After that rather, interesting introduction, Laurent announced that dinner was ready. We all traipsed into the dining room and took our seats. I noticed that the table had been extended to accompany Tanya and Emmett. The Captain was seated at the head of the table, per usual, while Tanya sat to his right; they looked like they were in their own little world while I was seated at the opposite end of the table as the Captain and Emmett was seated to my left and Jaden to my right. Emmett and I chatted about this and that, nothing terribly important. He asked where I went to school and how I ended up working for "and old fart like Edward", his words not mine. By the time 6:15 rolled around Edward looked like he was going to punch something.

"Miss Swan, did I not hire you to take care of my children? Or did you forget that small detail when you took my children, without permission, into the woods this afternoon?" he said as his eyes shot daggers into me from across the table. Thank God for small miracles because as soon as he finished his sentenced Mya walked in, took her seat, and apologized for being late. The Captain looked a little more relaxed and we were finally allowed to eat but he still held a look of annoyance.

After the most awkward dinner on the face of the planet was finished the Captain and Tanya stepped out onto the porch and Emmett excused himself and said that he had to make a call to work. I took Jaden and Gretchen upstairs while Tony and Mya followed behind whispering about something. By the time we got upstairs the girls looked like they were going to pass out any second. I was able to get them changed and as soon as their heads hit their pillows they were out. I went into Tony's room but he wasn't there. Strange, I thought, he's always in his room. However when I went into Mya's room I found the two of them huddled together taking about lighting something on fire.

"Ahem, what ever you guys are up to better not involve lighting something on fire. You could be arrested for arson." I said.

"See? I told you it was a stupid idea! The glue on the toothbrush is a much better idea." Tony said to Mya. Mya responded by saying "But the glue toothbrush trick is so juvenile, at least by lighting her hair on fire it'd be more entertaining"

"WHOA whoa whoa whoa. You guys are not lighting anybody's hair on fire! Are you crazy? And whose hair did you plan on turning into a burning bush anyway?" I asked them, I wondered where they got such a ludicrous idea, I mean, lighting someone's hair on fire? ARE YOU SERIOUS? What the fuck!

"I told you!" said Tony "Besides, Dad would flip if we lite Tanya's hair on fire"

"You guys were going to light Tanya's hair on fire?" however my comment went unnoticed seeing as Tony and Mya were still locked in a dual of epic proportions.

"Shut up Tony. What do you know anyway? You just sit in your room all day fantasizing about guys in speedos"

"I do not! And excuse me little miss I-secretly-play-piano-when-dad's-gone, but last time I checked you never come out of your room unless you have to! At least I interact with people; you just stay in here holed up like a little cavewoman.

"GUYS! Stop arguing. Nobody is lighting anything on fire. Nobody is putting glue on anybody's toothbrush. And you are both going to apologize to each other before I leave this room to get your father. Apologize. NOW." I said with as much conviction as I could muster.

After they apologized and Tony went back to his room I returned to my room so I could let the water out of the tub. I drained the water and while my clothes were soaking wet once again, the majority of the mud had been washed away. I laid my clothes out to dry then went downstairs to face the music. I could only imagine what he would have in store for me. Was he going to fire me? He couldn't right? Everybody screws up on the first day of a new job. But then again, maybe he doesn't share that philosophy. I mean, he was in the Navy, I'm pretty sure that if they screwed up someone's life was on the line…Fuck. He's going to fire me.

I knocked on the door to his office and entered when I heard a "come in" from the other side of the door. When I entered the room I saw that much like the library, his office had bookshelves that went from floor to ceiling all across the room. There were no windows, and the cherry hardwood flooring didn't exactly add much light to the room. The only source of light came from the lamp by the Captain's desk, which was turned on and giving off a candle-like feel. Beside the bookshelves and lack of lighting, the room had two leather chairs seated in front of the desk and a rug. The one thing that struck me as odd was that there were no pictures, anywhere. And not just in the office but in any area of the house. The house was picture-less, making it look more like a showroom than a home.

The Captain noticed my entrance and pointed towards one of the chairs in front of his desk. I walked across what looked like a very expensive burgundy rug and sat down. The chairs were surprisingly comfortable, which was a good thing because I figured I'd be sitting here for a while.

"I'm assuming you know why I called you in here. Under no circumstances would I have allowed you to take my children out into the woods. I don't know who you think you are but last time I checked you worked for me. I'm not a patient man Miss Swan and I'm not a forgiving one either. I suggest you take what I have to say seriously before you find yourself out on the street without a job."

I wanted to punch him. He basically just told me that if I don't obey his instructions he would throw me out on the street and treat me like a homeless person. What the fuck.

"Excuse me sir but I was informed that the children had outdoor activities after lunch. Hiking is an outdoor activity, is it not? I'm sorry that I didn't run the idea by you first before I took the children out but you hired me to watch them, which means that you have to trust me. I would never do something that would put them in danger or harm them in anyway. If you can't understand this Captain then we are going to have a serious problem."

"Are we now?"

"Yes." I said with conviction.

"Hmph, well I'll remember that next time you decide to disregard orders."

"I'm not a servant Captain. I may work for you but that does not give you the right to treat me like a dog." I was practically shouting at him now.

"Yes, you work for me. And if you don't like the way I operate or the way I treat you then I suggest you pack your belongings and leave."

"Fine. I'll be out of your hair by morning" and on that note I turned around, walked out and went upstairs to pack up my stuff.


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys are seriously the best! I never expected to get the feedback that I have and it means the world to me. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

By the time I got back to my room the adrenaline rush had worn off and I was face to face with the fact that I just basically yelled at my boss and quit my job. I thought about going back downstairs ad apologizing and asking for my job back but then I realized that I did nothing wrong. I stood up for what I believed in and if he had a problem with that then that's on him, not me. I wanted to get as much as I could packed tonight so I wouldn't have to do it in the morning and I could leave before breakfast. Something about having breakfast with your ex-boss didn't really sit right with me. When I finally finished putting all of my stuff back into my duffel bags it was nearly midnight. The only things I had to pack in the morning were my bathroom stuff and phone charger. I changed into my pajamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

I awoke the next morning to the sound of my lovely alarm. Joy to the fucking world. I hate that damn thing. I quickly showered and changed, packed the rest of my stuff and put everything back in my car. It was pressing on 7:30am when I finally had everything done. I went upstairs to say goodbye to the kids and was bombarded with questions about why I was leaving and what happened and if I was coming back yadda yadda yadda. Mya seemed to be indifferent about the whole situation while Tony, Jaden, and Gretchen reacted a little differently.

"So he basically said that he could treat you any way he wanted because you worked for him? That's totally bullshit!" Tony asked angrily

"Language Tony. And yes he did which is why I quit. I wish I had been able to hang out with you guys more and continue to take care of you but I couldn't be treated like I was worthless. I hope you guys can understand that" I said. Tony seemed to understand where I was coming from and went to his bathroom to finish getting ready for breakfast. Jaden and Gretchen didn't really get what was happening. All they could understand was that their dad and I had gotten into a fight and that I couldn't live here anymore. Gretchen was the first to say something after I explained to them the situation as best I could.

"I'm going to miss you Bewa, I liked playing with you"

"I'm going to miss you too Gretchen, same goes for Jaden and Tony and Mya" I said. Jaden was the next to make a comment.

"Was daddy mean to you?" she asked

"Kind of, but I was mean to him too. So don't be mad at your daddy okay?" I said as I looked at both of them. They replied with a soft "okay" and with that I left their room and went out to my car.

I thought it strange that I hadn't seen the Captain since last night. I mean, one would think that if their employee was leaving that their boss would be there to send them off, but then I remembered that this was the Captain we were talking about, and he would never do anything like say goodbye to someone who "disobeyed orders". I pulled out and drove along the curved driveway and when I glanced in the rearview mirror I could see a man standing at the door with his arms at his sides looking sad. I figured it was Tony and thought to myself that he better get inside before he's late for breakfast. I laughed at the image of the Captain once again eating one of his meals late.

It took around 5 hours to get back to Port Angeles because of traffic. My landlord was surprise to see me seeing as he wasn't expecting me to be back until September. I told him that the job didn't work out and that I was moving back for good so we simply gave me my keys back. Being back in my apartment was strange. I had only been in the Cullen's home for a few days but it had always felt familiar. My apartment on the other hand felt cold and bland, which was a shock seeing as I just spent the last few days with the most cold, unsocial man on the face of the earth. I thought about calling the office to let them know I was back but I wanted to prolong that ass whooping for as long as possible.

I was able to get all of my bags to my apartment in two trips. As soon as I began unpacking I realized that I left my hiking clothes lying in the bathtub. Shit! There was no way I was driving all the way back just to pick up a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt so I decided that I would call the house later tonight and see if Charlotte or someone could FedEx them to me. I had just finished unpacking when there was a knock at the door. The moment I opened it I was attacked by a dark-haired pixie and a blonde bombshell.

"Why didn't you call us? What happened? Did he fire you? What did you do? Was he nice? How were the kids? Where they brats? OH MY GOD did you quit? Why? And why didn't you call me after your first day? I was expecting a complete update but instead I"

"ALICE shut up! Breathe. Give the girl a chance to answer one questions before you start bombarding her with 20 other ones" said Rosalie, "So, what did happen Bella? All we heard from Mrs. Reverend was that you quit and that you would be back at work tomorrow. She didn't sound happy about it either by the way.

"Great" I said. I led them into my living room and told them to take a seat on the couch or where ever they were comfortable because this was going to be a long story.

When I finally finished reiterating the story they both sat there with jaws hanging open. Apparently this story was unlike anything they'd ever heard before because even the pixie was at a loss for words. And trust me, Alice ALWAYS has something to say.

Rosalie was the first to break the silence, "Wow. He really got mad at you for taking his kids on a hike? And he basically told you that you were dispensable? What an asshole."

"I know Rose, and it wasn't just what he said but how he said it. He came off like some pompous arrogant asshole that ruled the world. UGH he makes me so mad." I said. Alice finally found her voice and said "Was he hot at least?". Rose and I both turned to her and gave her a "what the fuck?" look.

She looked at me and said "Well? Was he?" I sighed and dove into a description of him. From his hair to his feet not one part was left out. Well, maybe just one. After story time as Alice liked to call it, we ordered pizza and eat and gossiped about what was going on at the office.

"As much as I love you guys I'm kicking you out. Now. It's late and I'm tired from driving all day. Besides, I have to face the wrath of Reverend tomorrow and I'd rather be well rested for that then tired and cranky" I said. They laughed and gave me a hug before I walked them out and shut the door behind them. I walked back into the living room and cleaned up the remaining pizza and glasses of wine. After I put everything away I went to my room, changed and climbed into bed.

"When I got off the phone with Mr. Cullen yesterday I was very disappointed to see that you hadn't called me. I expected to be treated with respect Miss Swan and I will not tolerate anything less than that." Mrs. Reverend spat at me

"I'm sorry ma'am but after driving for 5 and a half hours and unpacking all of my belongings the only thing I wanted to do was sleep. If you had been in my situation you would have done the same" I said. I was getting irritated now. What is with people and "respect"? Because last time I checked respect does not mean being their bitch and getting treated like absolute crap.

"I wouldn't have been in your situation to begin with" she replied.

"Are we done here? I have a lot of work to make up." I said as I stood and started walking towards the door.

"Yes Miss Swan, we're done here."

I walked back to my desk and found that I had a group chat from Rose.

RosalieHale: I met a guy I want you guys to meet. Eclipse on Fri 9?

BellaSwan: I'm down. Who's the guy?

AliceBrandon: I'm with Bella. I need details!

RosalieHale: Someone I met while I was visiting my parents in SoCal. He's here visiting his brother or something and is leaving Sunday and I want you guys to meet him before he goes back

BellaSwan: Okay sounds good

AliceBrandon: Sweet. Rose found some man candy. Yummy ;]

RosalieHale: *eye roll*

BellaSwan: As much as I love discussing weekend plans with you guys I g2g, ttyl.

I exited the chat went back to work. On my lunch break I called the Captain's house to see if someone could mail me my clothes. Charlotte answered and told me that she would send them out tomorrow morning; I thanked her and hung up. As the day drew to a close I found myself thinking about Mya and Tony and the twins. I wonder what they're doing right now…I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6pm. They were eating dinner. I could imagine the Captain sitting there with a smug look on his face as he stared at the empty seat at the end of the table. I could only hope that he wouldn't be as mean to the next nanny that came along.

I picked up food on the way home and called my dad to let him know what was going on. He seemed a little surprised about the whole situation but at the same time he was proud of me for standing up for myself. I told him I probably wouldn't be able to see him this weekend but I would be there the following one. Again, he didn't sound too disappointed. I grabbed my food and purse and headed inside. Once I finished eating I washed my plate and changed into my pajamas. I didn't really feel like watching TV so I picked a random book from my bookshelf, laid down on my bed and started reading.

I must have fallen asleep because before I knew it I was dreaming of a man playing an eerie song on the piano, and staring at me with haunted, dark, green eyes. The most chilling part of the dream wasn't the ghostly music. It was the familiarity of the man.

That was the first night I dreamt of Captain Edward Cullen.

**A/N: Okay so I got a lot of feedback on the whole lighting Tanya's hair on fire situation. And while the kids won't be lighting her hair on fire I wanted to get your guys' input on what you think would be a funny prank for the kids to play on her. Leave a review with your idea or PM me and I'll pick the ones I like the best and list them in a future A/N and you guys can vote on them. You guys are so sweet and I want you to enjoy the story as much as possible. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Either the next chapter or the chapter after that will include the children's prank on Tanya so if you have any ideas on what would be a funny prank leave your idea in a review or PM me :) THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

By the time Friday rolled around I was exhausted. I had barely gotten any sleep due to my reoccurring nightmare. Well, it wasn't really a nightmare, it was more like a dream but it was still haunting and left me with chills when I woke up. I spent hours trying to figure it out. Why was Mya forbidden to play the piano? Why did I catch the Captain playing it at 2 o'clock in the morning? Why was his song so haunting and melancholy? Needless to say my lack of sleep was catching up to me. As soon as I got home from work on Friday I crashed on my couch and slept a dreamless sleep until my phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily

"WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Rosalie, I could hear the bass from the music in the background "You were supposed to me here 20 minutes ago"

"Shit Rose I'm sorry. I fell asleep on my couch but I'll be over there as soon as I can. Ecplipse right?" I asked

"Yea. Give them my name at the door and they'll let you in."

"Thanks Rose I owe you one"

"Damn right you do"

The moment I got off the phone I sprinted to my bathroom and took the quickest shower of my life while still making sure I had "taken care" of everything. You never know right? I washed my hair, shaved my legs and other body parts and was out before Alice could say shopping spree. I put my robe on and wrapped my hair in towel and went back in my room to find something to wear. I ended up picking out a pair of tight, navy skinny jeans, a white scoop neck top that revealed a little more cleavage than I was comfortable with but at this point I didn't have time to be picky. I got dressed, and ran back into the bathroom to do my hair and make-up. I blow-dried my hair straight, then went over it with a flat iron and did a gray smoky look on my eyes. I put on red lipstick, grabbed my red heels and purse and was out the door.

When I got to the club I realized I forgot my coat at home and it was cold as fuck outside. I mean seriously, if I had balls they would be shriveled peanuts by now. I gave the guy at the door Rosalie's name and after staring at my chest for a little too long he let me in. Eclipse was packed. Like sardines in a can packed. I made my way over to the bar and shot Rosalie a text telling her that I was here and asking where she and everybody else was. When my grey goose and tonic finally arrived Rosalie had texted me back saying that she was at one of the booths on the right side of the club. How I managed to get over there without spilling my drink and getting squashed was a miracle. Whoever decided to have the tables and bar on opposite ends of the club needs to be shot.

"Bellllllllllaaaaaaaa! You look hot!" Alice then proceeded to basically tackle me with her drunken hug.

"Jasper how much has she had to drink?"

"Not much, but you know her, she's a lightweight. A few beers and she's gone"

"Haha this is very true" I said as I gave him a hug. I loved Jasper. He was such a sweetheart and was perfect for Alice. They met in college and got married right after graduation. Jasper was originally from Texas but he lost a lot of his accent throughout college and the years after. He was probably around 6ft tall with a nice build and light blue eyes. You would never think that he and Alice would be an attractive couple but they somehow match.

"Where's Rose? She called me and yelled at me for not being here on time and the girl is nowhere to be found"

"She's with that guy she wanted us to meet. He's trying to get his brother laid. Which if you ask me is a very good idea. The guy is kind of high strung" Jasper replied

"What's her guy's name?" I asked

"Uhhh shit. Edmund? Edwin? Emer? I don't remember"

"Haha okay thanks anyway Jazz"

I sat down next to Alice and she started telling me something about a vampire and his human lover and cliff jumping and how he wanted to eat her but not really. I looked at Jasper for help but all he did was shrug his shoulders and give me an "I-don't-know-what-the-fuck-she's-talking-about-so-just-go-with-it" look. I rolled my eyes at him and thankfully I didn't have to listen to her ramblings any longer because Rose and her boy toy and the boy toy's brother showed up.

"Bella you're finally here! This is Emmett and his brother Edward." The moment the Captain's name left her mouth all of the blood in my body when straight to my feet…and other regions of course.

"Bella! It's so good to see you again. Eddie boy told me about your guys' little tiff but I think the real problem is just that he hasn't gotten laid in years." He enveloped me in a bone-crushing hug and wouldn't put me down until I said that I couldn't breathe. After Emmett put me down I carefully glanced behind him. If I didn't know the Captain's eyes so well I would have never guessed it was him. His hair was a mess, well a hot sex hair mess, it looked like he had been running his hand through it repeatedly. His eyes were the same shade of green they always were, dark and haunting. I eyed him up and down and almost couldn't believe that the Captain was wearing jeans, granted they were dark jeans and probably really expensive but they were jeans nonetheless. His black button down shirt was un-tucked and he had folded the sleeves up so that they only reached his forearms.

"Good evening Captain" I said as politely as I could.

"Hello Miss Swan" he replied. At that moment I looked behind me and saw that everybody minus Emmett was staring at us with "what the fuck" looks on their faces. Alice was the first on to put two and two together.

"Wait wait wait, hold on, why did you just call him Captain? Is that another one of your sex fantasies Bella? Captain and his maid in waiting? Oh my gawd wait, is this the fuck hot dude you worked for? AHHH it so is! Bella and the Captain sittin in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G first comes"

"Okay darlin' I think we need to go work off all that alcohol you've consumed" Jasper said, basically saving me from even more humiliation.

"You're so good to me you know that? I luuuuuuuuuuve you" Alice slurred. As soon as Alice and Jasper left Emmett began roaring with laughter.

"Dude! This is the chick you've been trippin over isn't it? That's why you won't let me get you laid! Awwww man, this is awesome!" Emmett bellowed. He continued to laugh as Rosalie looked at me with a questioning glance and I nodded. She grabbed Emmett, who was still laughing by the way, and took him down to the dance floor. After they left an awkward silence descended upon the Captain and I. I mean, how would that not be awkward? I'm standing next to my ex-boss at a club where my friends proceeded to ditch me. Who does that? Just as I was about to chastise myself for coming at all I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft, velvety voice.

"Would you like to sit down?" he asked and led his hand out to the couch "I think we have a lot we need to talk about". I nodded and we walked over to the couch and sat down. It was at least a full 2 minutes before he finally broke the silence.

"Miss Swan I want to apologize for the way I treated you. I realize now that I uhh, behaved badly, and that umm I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did. I'm sorry." He looked at me expectantly but I was still at a loss for words. The Captain was apologizing? To me? What the fuck? What alternate universe did I just step into? He was still staring at me by the time I realized I hadn't said anything.

"Sorry. I just umm spaced out for a second. I'm sorry too. The way I acted was unprofessional. You were my boss and I should have followed your instructions. I apologize for that. And ummmm I'm also sorry for the way I acted and spoke to you. I'm far to outspoken and it can get me into trouble. Again I'm sorry." I said awkwardly. I still couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I was sitting in a club next to the Captain and he was apologizing to me.

"Well, all is forgiven then I suppose" he said, "Would you like to star over?"

"I would like that" I replied. We spent the best part of an hour just talking about random things. Well, I did most of the talking he just listened. It was little reminiscent of my first night with him, but I pushed that thought to the back on my mind. We were starting over, turning over a new leaf and all of that other "new beginning" cliché bullshit.

When Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper got back they were absolutely hammered. Some chick song started to play and Rose and Alice started screaming and dragged me out onto the dance floor. I'm not really into dancing but I know how to let go and have a good time. About halfway through the song I felt someone grab onto my hips and start dancing behind me. I figured it was harmless and it was just one song so I let the person stay where they were. Once the song ended I turned around and said, "thanks for the dance". I after that really had to pee so I let Alice and Rose know that I was going to the bathroom.

"Do you want us to go with you? They asked

"Nah, I'm good. I'll meet to you guys back at the table." I replied.

I walked towards the bathroom and after I did my business and fixed my hair and make-up and saw someone leaning against the wall.

"I was the only on in there so whoever you're looking for isn't in there" I said to the man.

"Oh, I wasn't waiting for anyone but you." The man replied. I noticed that he was a guy I danced with. This dude was seriously starting to freak me out.

"What's your name?" I asked; being brought up by a police chief makes you learn a few things. For example, when a strange man creeps on you ask his full name so that way you can track him down if anything happens.

"James, James Monroe. What about you gorgeous?" Ew. He did not just call me that.

"Bella, Bella Masen" Rule #2, never give a stranger your real full name.

"Well Bella, if I was reading you correctly, and I know I was, I'd fancy that you want me to fuck you in that bathroom."

"Actually I don't. But thanks for the offer." I said as I turned around and started walking towards the table. However I only made it a few feet before James grabbed my arm and started dragging me back towards the bathrooms.

"LET GO OF ME!" I yelled at him. I tried calling for help but the music was too loud for anyone to hear me. The more I struggled the harder he grabbed me. By he had his arms around my chest and we were practically in the bathroom. I knew it was over if he got me in there. There would be absolutely no one to hear me yell or call for help. James opened the door and let it close on my leg. Shit! That was going to hurt tomorrow. I was about to give up and just stop fighting when I heard a velvety voice roar from the other side of the door.

"LET HER GO!" James was momentarily distracted and I was able to free myself slightly. He still had a hold of my wrist but the rest of my body was free. The Captain barged into the bathroom. He launched himself at James and started beating the shit out of him. James finally let go of my wrist and I somehow managed to get myself to the other side of the bathroom. Emmett came in a few seconds into James' beating and was attempting to pull the Captain off of James.

"Edward man let him go. He's not worth it." Emmett yelled at him. He was finally able to get the Captain off of James. James laid on the floor moaning. He looked pretty bad. I'm almost positive his nose was broken and he was definitely going to need stitches.

"IF YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH HER AGAIN I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR BODY WILL BE IN THE GROUND BEFORE YOU TAKE YOUR NEXT BREATH." The Captain yelled. "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Yea man whatever just leave me alone" James whined. Emmett decided that it was time to leave so he went back to the table to let everyone know what was going on and let them know that we should probably leave. I hadn't realized I was crying until the Captain came over to me and reached up to my face with his thumb and wiped a tear off of my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Did he" he looked like he was struggling with something. He pinched the bridge of his nose and looked directly in my eyes and asked, "Bella love, did he rape you?"

I shook my head no and the full realization of what could have happened hit me. I started the cry even harder and the Captain took me and engulfed me in a hug. He just held me as I cried into his shirt. I heard Alice and Rosalie rush in asking the Captain what happened and if I was okay. I pulled out of the Captain's embrace and said, "I'm fine. I just really want to go home".

"Bella I'm so sorry this is our fault. We shouldn't have let you go to the bathroom by yourself." Rosalie said.

I tried to laugh but it came out as a kind of snort, hiccup thing and said, "I'm not in kindergarten. I can go to the bathroom by myself. It's not your fault, it's not anybody's fault." I hoped my comment would lighten the mood but it didn't' really work. Alice and Rosalie looked at me apologetically and nodded. Emmett and Jasper walked in and let us know that our cars had been brought up.

"Did you drive here?" The Captain asked. I could have forgotten he was there except for the faint electrical buzz that seemed to be around whenever he was.

"Ya" I replied. Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper then proceeded to argue over who was going to drive me home, deciding that I was unfit to drive. Alice was still too inebriated to drive so she was out which meant so was Jasper. Emmett felt uncomfortable going to Rosalie's place without her being there so he decided that he would drive me home and Rosalie would follow so she could pick him up after he dropped me off. I felt like their plan was totally unnecessary and made things really complicated but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"I'll drive her home. Emmett can come pick me up tomorrow and we have to drive back to Bellevue anyway so this way makes the most sense," the Captain announced. Everyone seemed to agree. The only ones that were a little unsure were Alice and Rosalie because of what I had told them about the Captain. I gave them a look that said "it's fine", at least I hope that was the look I gave them. I was too emotionally and physically exhausted at this point to even really care.

Once everyone left the bathroom the Captain looked at me and asked "Are you sure you're okay? If you're not it's you can tell me, I won't say anything to the others" he almost looked pained at the thought of me not being okay.

"I'm fine Captain thank you." I told him.

"Bella please, you don't have to call me Captain. Just Edward is fine"

"Okay Just Edward" he flashed me his crooked grin, lightly grabbed my hand and led me out of the bathroom.

We walked out of the club and the freezing cold temperature immediately hit me. Even though it was summer the temperature still was barely above 40 degrees. Edward noticed me shiver and asked if I brought a jacket. I shook my head no. He sighed and moved me so I was facing him and wrapped his arms around me. Now that I was calmed down I was able to fully appreciate being in Edward's arms. I could see through his shirt earlier that he worked out but being pressed against him now confirmed my suspicions. My head and hands rested on his chest, which was hard but not uncomfortably so. I could hear his heartbeat and wondered why it was beating as fast as it was. Adrenaline rush, I figured. Being this close to him I was able to smell his cologne. God he smelt good. It was a mix of men's body wash, aftershave, a woodsy scent, boy and something that could only be described as Edward's natural body scent. Besides his smell and physique I noticed that the faint buzzing I felt in the bathroom hadn't disappeared. Only now instead of a buzz it was more like a constant shock, an electrical spark that made me feel alive.

My car finally arrived and Edward took the keys from the valet guy; I immediately regretted the loss of contact. On top of that, it was really fucking cold. The first thing Edward did when we got in the car was turn on the heater. As the car started to warm up I noticed Edward relax a little. My teeth finally stopped chattering and he seemed appeased by that fact. I wonder if it annoyed him. Great. You have someone who hates you driving you home. Fan-fucking-tastic. If he hated me then why did he save me? Well that would be the proper thing to do right? Not to let a girl get raped? But then why did he beat the shit out of James? He could have just gotten him off of me then left. I started crying again and chastised myself for being such a baby.

"Bella honey what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I didn't really want him knowing what I was thinking so I said, "Just trying to comprehend what happened. I think I'm still in shock". He looked at me suspiciously but gave up after a few seconds and turned his eyes back to the road.

When we got to my building, Edward opened my door and lifted me into his arms. I wanted to argue that I was perfectly capable of walking but I didn't have the strength to talk anymore. He gracefully carried me up the stairs and into my apartment. I wondered for a brief second how he got in but then I realized that he had my keys. I set me down and asked where my room was so he could bring me something to change into. I pointed down the hall and watched him walk toward my room. I decided I really wanted a shower so I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and started the shower. I slowly stripped off my clothes and glanced at myself in the mirror. My face was disgusting and streaked with mascara. My calf was throbbing and I assumed I would have a nasty bruise there in the morning. My wrist was already starting to turn black and was sore to the touch. I stepped into the shower and let the hot water was away all traces of what happened at the club. Once I was finished I grabbed a towel rand wrapped it around myself, realizing that I left my robe in my room. I opened the door to the bathroom and saw that a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt was lying on the floor in front of me. I glanced into my living room and found Edward pacing around the room. I silently grabbed the clothes he laid out for me and went back into the bathroom. I was curious as to why Edward was still in my apartment but I didn't have the strength or patience to analyze his actions at the moment. After I changed into my clothes, I pulled my hair into a messy bun and wiped off my remaining make-up. I put my towel back on the rack and walked out into my living room. The moment Edward saw me he looked like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"You've had a rough past few hours. Let's get you to bed" he said. I nodded and started walking toward my room. Edward was following close behind me and the electric buzzing was back. Maybe it did have something to do with him…

Once we got to my room he pulled back the covers and lifted me into bed. He walked back out and was about to close the door when I asked softly, "Will you sleep in here with me? Please? I really don't want to be alone". I had no idea where that came from and I almost regretted asking until Edward made his way into my room. He took off his button down shirt to reveal a white v-neck t-shirt underneath. After he removed his shoes he sat down on the bed next to me.

"You can lay down you know" I said to him. He sighed and lifted the covers up so we were both under them. I moved closer to him so my head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was around mine. We lay like that for a while before sleep finally took me. The last thing I remember was Edward whispering something unintelligible in my ear. I thought I felt him kiss my forehead, but I was too tired to be sure if it really happened or not.

**A/N: Alright, that was the longest chapter to date. I hope you guys liked it! I know the kids weren't in this one but I promise they'll be at least mentioned in the next one.**

**I've received a lot of messages saying to "please update soon" so I created a twitter account. If all goes well I should be "tweeting" when I'm writing, editing, posting etc. Let me know if you guys like this idea or if you would rather me do what I was doing before and just updating whenever. **

**Also, if you have any ideas on a prank for the kids to play on Tanya, send it in a PM or a review :)**

**THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all of your kind reviews. Whenever I read them they always make me smile. I never expected to get the feedback that I have and it means the world to me that you guys really enjoy the story. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Why are you guys so amazing? Seriously you all make my day. So the Tanya prank isn't going to be in this chapter but it will definitely been in a chapter in the near future. If you have any last minute prank ideas leave your idea in a review or PM me :] **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

When I woke up my head was pounding and my body was sore as hell. Fuck! How much did I drink last night? I slowly got up and made my way over to the bathroom. As soon as I saw my reflection in the mirror last night's events came flooding back to me. The club. Rosalie's boyfriend really being Emmett. The Captain. James. The Captain saving me. Me asking him to stay. Him staying. Damn I'm needy when I'm drunk. Well, I wasn't really drunk; I was almost raped which I guess constitutes some neediness. I washed my face and stepped out of the bathroom to find the Captain sitting in my living room. He looked, well he looked tired, and some other emotion that I couldn't quite figure out. I brushed it off and entered the kitchen. The Captain noticed my entrance and walked over to me. I was standing at the fridge trying to figure out what I wanted to eat while he stood there awkwardly on the opposite end of the kitchen.

"You can come closer Captain. I don't bite" I said with a light laugh.

He smiled and said "No I suppose not. How are you?" he asked seriously.

"I'm alright. Sore as hell but it could be worse I guess. Ummm about last night, I don't think I got a chance to properly thank you, for you know, saving my life and all. So thank you. And, also, thank you for staying with me last night. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn't mean to and I apologize if I did" I said and looked down at the floor like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I felt the Captain move closer to me until he was standing directly in front of me. I was fiddling with the hem on my shirt when a warm hand reached under my chin and lifted my face up to his. He looked me in the eyes and I couldn't tear myself away from his intense stare. "Don't ever fucking apologize for something like that Bella. I may be a harsh man but I know when to turn it off. Last night was an example of that." He said as he continued to search my eyes for something.

"Okay" I said softly. His hand was still under my chin, sending sparks throughout my body. We stood there for a while longer just staring at each other. I'm pretty sure if someone had walked in at that moment he or she would think we were crazy. He moved his hand so it was no longer under my chin but cupping my face. I sighed and pressed my cheek into his hand. He closed his eyes for a brief second and when he opened them they were filled with, pain? Hope? Want? But as fast as the emotions appeared, they were gone. We continued to stare at each other and I subconsciously started moving closer to him. Our faces were centimeters apart and I could feel his breath on my face when we were interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Eddie boy let's go. I've got places to go and bitches to kill." Emmett boomed from the other side of the door. The Captain sighed and dropped his hand. He walked towards the door and left me standing in the kitchen, stunned. What the fuck just happened? Was he going to kiss me? Did he want to kiss me? Why did he look so tortured? What was he hiding? I was brought out of my thoughts by a bone-crushing hug from Emmett.

"Ow" I said to myself, or at least I thought I had. Emmett practically dropped me on the ground and I caught myself by holding onto the counter. Emmett looked at me apologetically and the Captain looked like he wanted to murder Emmett.

"Christ Bella I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to hurt you. I"

"Emmett it's fine" I said amused by his rambling. "I'm not quite as fragile as I look". I thought I heard the Captain mumble something like "oh but you are" but I could have just been hearing things.

"I'm just going to wait for you in the car man. Don't take too long" Emmett said with a wink and walked out. I was still standing in the kitchen, stupidly I might add, and the Captain was still staring at me. That's new right?

"Well I guess I'll be going now" he said almost solemnly.

"Umm alright, yea. Thank you again for staying. You didn't have to do that you know" I said

"Please, like I could refuse you anything" he mumbled under his breath.

I wasn't sure his comment was meant for me to hear or not so I simply followed him to the door. We stood there awkwardly, neither of us really knowing where to go from here. I opened the door and he made a move to leave but turned to me and ran his index finger down my cheek. "Be safe Bella", and with that he was gone. I closed the door and went back to the kitchen. I decided that I needed coffee, lots and lots of coffee. After I had a cup I began working on breakfast. I pulled out eggs, milk, and bread for French toast and got to work. Once I finished cooking I sat down at the table with my coffee and eggy bread goodness and thought over the past 24 hours. I had so many questions but the only one my mind could focus on was, WHAT THE FUCK? Why had the Captain been so nice to me? Why did he stay with me instead of running for Mt. Rainer like most people would? And what the FUCK was going through his mind when we were standing in the kitchen? Why did he look like he was struggling with something? Ugh, I need a drink.

I cleaned up my mess in the kitchen and walked back to my room. I grabbed my robe from behind my door when I saw something black lying on the floor. I picked it up and saw that it was the Captain's shirt. I put it on my dresser and went to the bathroom to shower. The warm water relaxed my muscles and cleared my head. When I stepped out I felt refreshed and rejuvenated. Yea I like alliteration. Deal with it. I went back to my room and threw on jeans and my UW sweatshirt. I was in desperate need of food and grocery shopping provided the perfect distraction for the clusterfuck in my brain. I threw my hair in a messy bun, grabbed my keys and purse and was out the door. While I was shopping I decided it was best not to tell my dad about the whole James situation. I didn't want to press charges and I know that's what he'd want me to do. I called Alice and Rose when I was finished and asked if they wanted to meet me for lunch. They both agreed and we decided to eat at a little Italian restaurant by the pier. I dropped off my groceries at home and changed into something a little more presentable, skinny jeans, black boots and a black sweater.

I arrived at the restaurant before Rose and Alice so I got us a table and ordered a glass of wine because Lord knows I'm going to need it. Once they found the table they immediately engulfed me in a huge hug. Rose looked at me with sad eyes and Alice looked like she was holding back tears. The waiter came by and asked if they wanted anything to drink and they both ordered wine. It was silent for a few minutes while we all looked over our menus and after the waiter took our order the hounding began.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Rose asked

"I'm alright, better than I thought I would be actually" I won't admit, to even myself, that the Captain definitely had something to do with me not having a mental breakdown.

"Well that's good I guess. I'm just glad your okay. What did you do today?"

"After the Captain left I ate and went grocery shopping. Mundane tasks to keep me occupied"

"Ooooo I forgot that Edward stayed with you! How was that?"

"It was fine I guess. Nothing happened if that's what you're asking, good or bad. He brought me back to my apartment and let me sleep. Simple as that" There was no way in hell I was going to tell them about me practically begging the Captain to stay with me and the weird morning after scene. Yea no. Definitely not telling them about that. By this time I noticed that Alice was being uncharacteristically quiet. Something that was never good. She looked at me with a peculiar stare then went back to her wine.

"Alice I know you're dying to say something so why don't you just spit it out already" Rose snapped.

"I just think that it's weird that Edward offered to take you home and spend the night at your place when you described him before as being so cold and stand-offish. It doesn't make sense to me." Alice replied

"Well it doesn't exactly make sense to me either Alice. The guy was a complete asshat when I was working for him then he goes and is all knight-in-shining-armor last night. The guy's mood swings give me whiplash." I answered back. The waiter arrived with our food and there was no more talk of the Captain and his mood swings after that. We drank and laughed at had a grand ole time.

When I got back to my apartment I set my purse down on the coffee table and saw that my landline had a voice mail. Yes I have a landline. With the weather here being as bad as it is, and the fact that Port Angeles is a somewhat remote area, I decided to have a landline installed when I moved in. I pressed the retrieve button on my voicemail machine and listened.

"Hi Bella it's the Cap, Ahem it's Edward. I uhh wanted to make sure you're doing okay. And uhhhh I also wanted to see if you maybe wanted to go to dinner? With me? Maybe later this week? Or not. It's up to you. Just umm call me back on the number you have and dial extension 1918. Ummm yea. Bye."

**A/N: I know this chapter is really short but I needed a filler chapter between the club and the beginning of the following week. **

**What do you think Alice has planned? ;)**

**Thank you to everyone for your reviews. You guys are all so sweet and I'm so grateful for the response that this story is getting. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like it's been forever since I updated and I'm sorry. Wednesday I was super busy and yesterday I allowed myself to wallow in sadness because of Harry Potter :( I saw it last night/this morning and oh my gawd it was AMAZING. I STRONGLY recommend seeing it! But I digress. The A/N at the bottom will have a list of the pranks for Tanya. Leave your vote in review/PM. The prank with the most votes wins (obviously) and now I'm rambling so I need to stop typing this useless intro and get to writing the actual story. And I'm stopping, now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

_I pressed the retrieve button on my voicemail machine and listened. _

"_Hi Bella it's the Cap, Ahem it's Edward. I uhh wanted to make sure you're doing okay. And uhhhh I also wanted to see if you maybe wanted to go to dinner? With me? Maybe later this week? Or not. It's up to you. Just umm call me back on the number you have and dial extension 1918. Ummm yea. Bye."_

What. The. Fuck. Was he seriously calling to ask me to dinner? Maybe he had the wrong number. Yea, that's it, he dialed the wrong number. He meant to call Tanya but called me instead. No but he said my name on the message. Shit, maybe he did really mean to call me.

After this weekend's events I was exhausted. I had slept well, but was emotionally drained from everything that had transpired throughout the weekend. I decided that the Captain's message would still be there tomorrow so I went to my room, changed into my pajamas and crashed. That night I tossed and turned as my nightmare consumed me. I was in a forest outside of my dad's house and I was being chased. I couldn't see my attacker until tripped over a fallen tree and lost my balance. When I looked up it was James staring back at me. He had a knife pointed at my stomach and was about to stab me when I woke up screaming bloody murder. I sat up in bed and tried to control my breathing. Once I had calmed down a bit I looked at my clock to see that it blinked 1:30am in that annoying digital red light. I rolled out of bed and went to the kitchen. I hoped that making a cup of chamomile tea would help me fall back asleep. I did have work in the morning. While the water for my tea was boiling I booted up my laptop and signed onto Facebook. I had a few notifications and event invitations. Once I checked everything I got bored and started searching random people. I started with Mya. She was 17. She HAD to have a Facebook. I didn't know a 17 year old that didn't. Turns out I was right. She did have one, however the privacy settings were extremely low. I could see everything, I just not comment on it. I scrolled down her page and froze when I saw the Captain's face on the left side of the screen. Under his picture it read "Father", I for one was surprised that he had a Facebook to being with and was even more surprised by the fact that Mya would have him listed on her page. I clicked on his page and saw that his profile was set to private. Makes sense. It's a little weird for a Naval Captain to have a Facebook. I bit my lip as my mouse hovered over the "add as a friend" button. I decided to hell with it and clicked it. After the page refreshed the little blue button had turned grey and read "friend request sent". The water for my tea started whistling and I got up and took the kettle off of the stove. Once I had my tea made I went back to my computer and almost dropped my tea when I saw the screen. At the bottom right of the screen was a blue rectangle that read Edward Cullen with a little red bubble that told me I had an IM. Did he really IM me? And at 2 o'clock in the morning no less. I clicked on the chat and read his message.

Edward: Couldn't sleep? This seems to be a trend.

Bella: I could say the same for you.

Edward: Touché.

Bella: lol

Edward: How are you feeling?

Bella: That seems to be the million-dollar question these days doesn't it?

Edward: lol it would seem so. But honestly, how are you doing

Bella: *sigh* I'm fine.

Edward: You're lying.

Bella: You're quite perceptive aren't you?

Edward: I was trained to be perceptive. The Navy doesn't give very many second chances. You have to decide what's relevant and what's not. I'm also a father to 4 kids; if I don't pay attention one of them could burn the house down.  
>This was the first time the Captain's words had sent chills down my spine in a bad way. Normally his words provoke other feelings in me, lust, want, desire, ache. But never this. Never fear.<p>

Bella: Haha okay I see your point

Edward: Aren't you tired? It's almost 3  
>I glanced at the clock and was shocked to see that he was right. The strange thing though was that I wasn't tired. I was the opposite of that actually. I was a live wire.<p>

Bella: Not really. Are you?

Edward: Getting there

Bella: I don't want to keep you up. Go to sleep if you're tired.

Edward: Considerate yet demanding, I like it ;) I'll probably go to sleep soon. Btw, did you get my message?  
>Bella: Yea I did. I was going to call you back tomorrow; well I guess it would be later today now.<p>

Edward: Are you busy Thursday night? I'm leaving Friday morning for a business trip.

Bella: Yea I think I'm free. Where are you going on your trip?

Edward: San Diego. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Bella.  
>*Edward Cullen has signed off*<p>

Well that was abrupt. Was I not allowed to ask where he was going? It had to come up eventually right? I sighed and turned off my laptop. When I got back to my room I was suddenly exhausted. I crawled into bed and was asleep in minutes. The nightmares didn't come this time. Instead I was dropped into my reoccurring dream with the haunted piano man. Needless to say when I woke up I was more tired than I was when I fell asleep the first time. I begrudgingly got out of bed and took a shower. Once I was dressed in my typical work outfit, black slacks and button down of some kind, I twisted my hair into a bun and put on my make-up. After I finished in the bathroom I went to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. I saw my mug of untouched tea from last night sitting on the coffee table and grabbed it and put the newly empty mug in the dishwasher. When the smell of freshly brewed coffee began to fill the air I was in a slightly better mood, but only because a cup of the bitter dark liquid was about to be consumed in copious amounts by yours truly.

Once I had my fill of coffee I headed off to work. When I got there Mrs. Reverend only made my mood worse. She still had it in for me because of the whole Cullen situation. Which is understandable I guess but damn this woman took everything to the extreme. She had me doing her bitch work all day. And I mean all-fucking-day. When it wasn't Bella the copier is out of paper or Bella Eric's computer isn't working lend him yours or Bella why aren't you doing something, I don't pay you to sit around all day, it was Bella my coffee is cold get me another one or Bella I need you to go get me lunch. Fuck! This woman was driving me insane! She has an assistant for a reason. I'm not a PA for fuck's sake. When my hellish day was finally over I drove home and drowned myself in top ramen and ice cream. Not at the same time of course. After I was finished gorging myself with sodium and sugar I changed out my work clothes into comfy sweats and an old t-shirt. I made some tea to try to counteract all of the sugar I just consumed and popped "The Sound of Music" into my DVD player. My tea was ready just as the hills became alive with the sound of music and with tea in hand, I walked over to the couch and settled in. I could never get tired of Julie Andrews' voice and Christopher Plummer's broody hotness. At the intermission I put my mug in the sink and decided to turn in for the night. I turned off the movie and went to bed.

Again I woke up screaming. It was the same dream as last night but that didn't make it any less petrifying. I grabbed my laptop from its charger on the side of my bed and waited for it to boot up. Once it did I checked my email and deleted all of the junk mail that came it. I still wasn't anywhere near ready to go back to sleep so I logged onto Facebook and smiled when I saw my favorite late-night naval officer was online.

Bella: Fancy seeing you here

Edward: Good morning

Bella: How are you?

Edward: I've been better. What is a good time for Thursday?

Bella: Do you want to talk about it? And idk 7? I get off work at 6.

Edward: What is idk?

Bella: "I don't know"

Edward: Ah. 7 works for me as well.

Bella: Okay sounds good

We didn't talk again after that. He was acting weird. Actually no, he was acting like he was before the whole Eclipse episode. Very formal, proper, and short. I didn't like it. It was bizarre, and slightly annoying if I'm being honest, to talk to someone who can be caring and even charming on occasion one minute then be cold and distant the next. After that I don't know if I want to go on that date…Hell who am I kidding? I really really want to go on that date with him but I want to go on a date with the sweet Captain, the one from the nightclub, the one that beat up James and stayed with me when I asked him to. I don't want to spend my evening with the cold, arrogant Captain that I worked for. I decided to try to get some sleep.

At around 3 o'clock I finally fell asleep. After tossing and turning for an hour and a half I was losing hope but I somehow managed to do it. However, my sleep wasn't pleasant. I was still dreaming of the Captain and his haunted piano playing. I hated it. Not his playing. The dream. I couldn't understand it, which is why I think it bothered me so much. I woke up for work in the same foul mood I woke up in the day before. Work was the clusterfuck it usually was. Mrs. Reverend didn't make me do her bidding today, but that didn't mean I wasn't swamped with potential nannies and their so-called "highly recommended" resumes. Ugh. Bitches. All of them. Well not really. But give me a break. I'm tired of the mundane task of office work. The whole point of me getting a degree in child development was so I could work with kids, and not be sitting behind a desk all day. I let out a frustrated groan and went to go take a bath. When that calmed me down I decided that I should send my resume out to a few daycares. The last time I asked they said that they didn't have any opening but it wouldn't hurt to send in my resume would it? At least they would have my information if a position ever became available. I got out of the bath, changed into a random black shirt hanging on the chair in my room, grabbed my laptop and headed to the living room. I sat down on the couch and began updating my resume. After that was finished I printed it out, along with the applications for each daycare center, and started filling them out. Once I finished that I put them in manila envelopes and told myself that I would drop them off at the post office tomorrow during my lunch break.

I guess I fell asleep on the couch because the next thing I remember is waking up on the couch smelling men's body wash, aftershave, woods, and a distinct smell that sent shivers down my spine and electricity through my veins. I glanced down at what I was wearing and saw that I had put on the Captain's shirt earlier. I grimaced when I saw that it was wrinkled from me grabbing onto it in my sleep. I sighed and got off of the couch and changed into my own clothing. I put the shirt next to the manila envelopes and figured that I could drop it off at the dry cleaners after I went to the post office.

The following day was uneventful. Mrs. Reverend wasn't there. Thank God. Even Hell's minions need a sick day every once in a while. During lunch I dropped off the envelopes at the post office, easy as pie. The dry cleaner on the other hand, was not nearly as easy. How was I supposed to know if he starched his shirts? After a long battle with myself I decided to get the shirt lightly starched. And when I mean lightly I mean the lightest starching possible. After that fiasco I went back to work and sat at my desk doing exactly what I set out not to do after college.

On my way home from work I picked up Chinese food because I didn't feel like cooking. And honestly, nothing was better than orange chicken, lo mein, and fried rice. Yum. I made myself a plate of food, poured myself a glass of wine and decided to finish the movie I had started earlier in the week. Overall it wasn't a bad night, fairly easy and relaxed. I could only hope tomorrow night would be as easy.

**A/N: Okay so here are the candidates for the Tanya prank:**

**/paint in her shampoo  
>dye in her perfume bottle<br>dye/bleach in her shampoo  
>in her dinner<br>Leave the number you want in a review/PM and the winner will be put in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who submitted ideas for the prank. They were all great ideas! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to everyone who submitted/voted for the kids' prank on Tanya. I realize that I haven't been updating as frequently as I used to and I apologize for that. I probably won't be able to have a new chapter up everyday but my goal is to have one up once or twice a week. So, with that being said, I have another question for you guys, would you rather me just update randomly, or do you want a set day for each update? Let me know and I'll do my best to make everyone happy :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media. **

**BPOV**

By the time Thursday afternoon rolled around, I was a wreck. Reverend was back with a vengeance, making work even more hellish than usual. Yay me. She still had me doing her bitch work but it had toned down a little bit. I was able to go back to doing what I was hired to do, which was kind of nice I guess. I still hated the fact that I was working at a place that I never saw myself working at. I never wanted a 9-5 job, or in this case an 8-6 one. I wanted to work in a daycare, or some child development center working one on one with kids and helping them learn and teaching them lessons they would need later on in life. I sighed again as I stared at my computer screen. I looked to my left and saw that Reverend had left files for me to bring to HR. Joy to the friggin' world. Normally I would have just brought them straight up to HR but the name on the first file caught my attention. CULLEN stood out on the lip of the file in big, black letters just calling me to look at it. I'm not one to snoop. I fucking hate people who do that. So with a disgruntled sigh I picked up all of the files and turned them into HR. However, just because I didn't read the file, didn't mean I wasn't curious about what was in it. Although most files are the same. They list the employer's name(s), number of children, name(s) of child/children, hours required to work, blah blah blah. I'm pretty sure I know most of the information in the file but I'm sure there's stuff in there that I don't know about. Like the Captain's wife for example. There's probably some information on her in there, and no matter how vague it might be it was more than I had to go off of now. But it's too late to do anything about it now; I'll just have to ask the Captain tonight. Riiiiiiiight, about that, I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to seeing him, kind of. Well, I'm looking forward to seeing him if he's the guy from the nightclub, but if he's the arrogant asshole I worked for that he can shove his naval ship where the sun don't shine.

I had about 30 minutes to get ready before I had to leave to meet Edward at the restaurant. He offered to pick me up but I told him I'd rather drive. The truth was I really just wanted an escape route in case things took a turn for the worse. I quickly reapplied my make-up, made a few adjustments to my hair and walked over to my closet to try to decide what to wear. He was taking me to some restaurant called "Bella Italia" I had driven by it hundreds of times but had never eaten there. In the end I decided on dark skinny jeans, brown boots that went up almost to my knee, a brown v-neck sweater and my cream pea coat. I sprayed on a little perfume and I was good to go.

I arrived at the restaurant at exactly 7 o'clock. When I pulled up I saw the Captain standing outside the door of the restaurant. This took away some of my nerves. On the drive over here I had been trying to figure out if I should wait for him or get us a table, but then I wasn't sure if he reserved a table and if so was it weird to go to said reserved table without your entire party? Granted the "party" was only two people but still, it was the principle of the matter. So the fact that he was standing outside of the restaurant relaxed me immensely. After I parked I put on my coat, grabbed my purse and walked over to him.

"Hello" he said warmly

"Hi" I was hesitant, but he seemed to have put the arrogant asshole act on the back burner for now.

"Well" he said with his hand extended toward the door, "shall we?" he opened the door for me which shouldn't have surprised me, but it did. He was a sea captain after all, why wouldn't his manners be on point? Oh yea, because he had a tendency to not show them. That was also accompanied by the fact that I thought chivalry was dead. We reached the hostess and she made no move to control her ogling. I mean, I know he's attractive but really? Really? I'm standing right freakin next to him. He gave the hostess her name who proceeded to show us to our table. She seated us at a small booth in the back of the restaurant, away from everyone else. I wondered internally if this was intentional on her part or if the Captain had asked for a more private setting. I hoped for the latter. Once we were seated she gave us our menus and we looked over them. An uncomfortable silence descended on us and I wasn't sure I wanted to be the one to break it.

"Have you been here before?' he asked casually

"I haven't actually" he gave me a questioning look and raised one of his perfect eyebrows. "I've driven by here hundreds of times, but I've never actually been inside. From what I've heard the food is pretty good but I've just never seen a reason to come here by myself. Dinners in nice restaurants by yourself are kind of lame if you know what I mean."

He laughed and said "Yea they can be pretty boring." We continued to glance at our menus when the waiter came by and asked for our drink orders. I looked at the Captain and he simply extended his hand in my direction. The waiter looked at me expectantly. "Umm I'll just have a water for now" he nodded then looked over at the Captain "I'll have the same" the waiter just rolled his eyes and walked back in the direction he came from.

"I would have guessed you were a wine type of girl" the Captain said.

"I am most days, but I don't know what's good here and there's nothing worse than a bad glass of wine" I grimaced.

He laughed and said, "you're definitely right about that one". He turned back to his menu and I was able to fully take him in. he had on a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up much like they had been that night at the club, a pair of dark jeans and black tennis shoes of some sort. When I was done ogling him I looked up and saw that he was watching me with that fucking sexy smirk of his. I blushed and looked down at the table.

"So, Bella, how has your week been?" he asked

"It was alright I guess, nothing terrible, nothing great. What about you?

He laughed and said "Mine was as well as could be expected. My nanny quit on me after only one day so I've been left in kind of a sticky situation." I was about to tell him how rude he'd been toward me and how disrespectful he was but I saw him smirk and wink, signaling that he was only joking. I let out a small laugh and he continued to talk.

"Speaking of sticky situations, my children decided to have a little fun last weekend. Needless to say, I've been trying to clean up that mess all week so if I was short with you I apologize, I had a lot going on." Wow. The man who claimed he never apologized had apologized to me more times that I could count. He, in so many words, also explained why he had been so short that night on chat, another thing I never expected to do. I took a sip of my water and asked, "What did the children do exactly?" He ran his hand through that glorious hair of his and sighed.

"They uhhh decided to play a prank on Tanya and it didn't exactly end well".

"That still doesn't really answer my question" I smirked at looked at him. He smiled and said, "No I guess it doesn't." he sighed, "They thought it would be funny to put hair dye in Tanya's shampoo bottle." I didn't know whether to laugh because that shit seriously sounded hilarious or be shocked by the fact that Tanya stayed over at his house. However I could have been misinterpreting so I decided to get confirmation.

"How did they manage to get a hold of her shampoo bottle?" I asked

"While I was out here with Emmett on Friday night she offered to watch the kids. Something I knew was a terrible idea. She's not exactly what you would consider the babysitting type" he chuckled and I smiled at him while he continued, "Anyway, one of them, and I'm not sure which one of them at this point, snuck into the room Tanya was staying in and put some kind of permanent dye in her shampoo. The next morning when she shampooed her hair she effectively shampooed it with green hair dye. She tried washing it but it wouldn't come out. If she wasn't so pissed off about it I might have laughed, it was quite funny. So needless to say she's been on a rampage trying to get me to force the children to confess who did it. I told her I would deal with them later and that appeased her for a while. But she was still pissed." I laughed as the waiter came back to take our orders. Again I looked at the Captain and again he extended his hand in my direction. Between ogling him and listening to him talk I barely had time to look at the menu. I glanced down at it quickly and ordered the first thing I saw "Ummm I'll have the mushroom ravioli please" the waiter wrote down my order then turned to the Captain, "I'll have the chicken picatta, no mushrooms" he smiled at me and handed the waiter our menus. "I take it you don't like mushrooms?" I asked him. He laughed and said " I never really cared for eating fungi. I take it you like them?" Now it was my turn to laugh, "Hey, don't hate on the fungi. They are in fact very delicious specimens". We continued to converse lightly until the waiter brought us a basket of bread. Yummmm. We both reached for one when our hands accidentally bumped. Again, there was a spark that shot down my arm. I pulled my hand away and took a sip of my water.

"So, Captain, I feel like I've told you my life story but I don't know anything about you other than that you have 4 kids and you're a retired Naval captain."

He put down his bread and looked at me with the most intense stare I've ever received in my life. And it wasn't a bad stare per say, it was one of those stares that shook you to your core, that made you believe the person staring at you could see right through you and see you for everything you were, and everything you weren't. I had to look away. I reached for a roll and put it on my plate.

"Bella I thought I asked you to call me Edward. Please." I looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry Edward, I'll try to remember that" He smiled and his stare lessened, though it still took my breath away.

"Well my life story as you like to put it, isn't very interesting I'd afraid. I grew up in Seattle with my parents, and Emmett. I graduated from Dartmouth but then decided to join the Navy. I was shipped out to San Diego for training, along with Emmett, who by that point decided that the Navy sounded like a good idea. And while I increased in rank I quickly learned that with power came sacrifice. I didn't spend as much time with my family as I used to, and that messed me up at bit. When I wasn't on base I was out with my crewmates drinking and just being stupid. After I met my…ahem my wife…things settled down a bit. I was still on base a lot but I adjusted to being a father and being a Naval captain". By the time he finished he story he looked kind of, well, sad to be perfectly honest. His eyes no longer held the warmth they had only a few minutes ago. Instead the warmth was replaced by sadness, though he was still breathtakingly beautiful. I wasn't really sure what to say so I offered him a small smile. Thankfully, the waiter arrived with our food at that moment, effectively eliminating the awkward silence. We both dug into our food like it was our last meal. If the topic of conversation hadn't been so heavy I might have laughed. It was quite funny. After about 10 minutes of just the clinking of dishes I decided to break the silence because that shit was driving me crazy.

"I'm sorry about your wife Edward. And I know that's probably not what you want to hear but I truly am sorry. I'm sure she was a wonderful woman. If you ever need to talk about her, or anything for that matter, you can always call me. I'm a damn good listener". I let out a small laugh and he looked up at me and smiled, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They still held the same sadness they had earlier but it wasn't as evident. After we finished our meals Edward paid the bill, which I argued with him about but I let him win, this time. We then walked outside and were hit by the cold Port Angeles weather. I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself as Edward walked me to my car.

"Are you cold?" he asked

"A little bit but it's okay, I'm going home and my car has a heater" We stopped in front of my car and he pulled me to him. I froze for a brief second, shocked that he made such a bold move, well, bold for him anyway. It took me a second to relax but eventually I wrapped my arms around his torso and let my head rest on his chest. I felt his chin resting on my head.

"Thank you for agreeing to come out with me tonight" he said.

"Haha you're welcome but you don't have to thank me, I enjoyed spending time with you. Thank you for dinner."

He chuckled and said "You're welcome Bella". He pulled back and placed his hand on my cheek so it was cupping it. His other hand was wrapped in my hair behind my neck. My arms were still wrapped around his torso and I was positive he could feel my heart racing. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and opened my eyes that had closed on their own accord. I looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back but again, it didn't reach his eyes. He looked like he was fighting something and I could only hope he figured it out soon because seeing him hurt made me ache for him. I couldn't understand this connection to him. I mean, a little over a week ago we were at each other's throats and now we were standing in from of my car holding each other. Eventually he pulled away and we exchanges farewells and promises to call. I opened the door to my car and sat down. I allowed myself a few minutes to comprehend what just happened. And I wasn't talking about the kiss, or whatever you want to call it. Because as nice as it was, I was hoping I would get to actually kiss him. Where did this leave us? Why would he ask me out right before he leaves? What did all of this mean? And how does Tanay fit into this equation? Does he take all of his nannies out to dinner? Are we friends? Are we more than that? My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Edward walk back over to my car and grab my face in his hands.

"I'm sorry" he said before he captured my lips with his. His lips were soft and gentle, yet they had a fierceness to them. The electrical current that always seemed to be around when he was was amplified. The buzz coursed through my body as his hand cupped my cheek and I wrapped my arms around his neck. My fingers entwined themselves in his hair and he let out a soft groan. I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and I opened my mouth eagerly. Our tongues explored each other's mouths before we had to break apart for air. Our foreheads rested together while we were both breathing heavily.

"Don't ever apologize for something like that" I said lightly. He chuckled and said, "I'll try to remember that" using my line from earlier that evening. We stayed there for a while longer until the cold weather finally forced us to break apart and say goodbye.

"Goodnight Edward"

"Goodnight Bella. Sleep well" he gave me a chaste kiss and then walked back to his car. I finally shut the door to my car and sat there again, reveling in what just happened. And this time, I was thinking about the kiss.

**A/N: I am SO sorry about not updating sooner. I'm a horrible ff writer I know. I promise there won't be such a big gap in between chapters in the future. I felt bad about making you guys wait so long so I pushed up the ExB moment. Let me know what you thought of it!  
>Xoxo SeattleSavvy393<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay so I've decided that I'm going to updates on Tuesdays, sooner if I have time to write a chapter or I'm in a particularly cheery mood when I write the update. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

When I got home Thursday night I was still kind of in shock. I blindly put my keys and purse down on the kitchen counter and walked to the bathroom to remove my make-up and brush my teeth. I had hoped the date went well but I never expected it to go that…well. Who am I kidding? I hoped he would kiss me, I wanted him to kiss, God did I want it, but Edward didn't seem like the type to put out on a first date. Granted kissing wasn't exactly putting out but it was better than salute or asking me to call him 'sir' instead of Captain. Once I was finished in the bathroom I walked over to my bedroom and changed into my pajamas. By the time I was in bed my head was still spinning and I could only hope to get at least a few hours of sleep.

The next morning proved to be a hellish one, which was becoming more and more common these days. I had barely gotten any sleep and when I did green eyes and velvet lips haunted my dreams. Because I had been tossing and turning the majority of the night, I slept through my alarm and had to bypass breakfast and coffee on my way to work. A Bella with no coffee is not a happy Bella.

"Hey Bella, I thought you might need this" Alice said as she handed me a cup of coffee.

"How did you know?" I asked her.

"Is that really a question Bella? I figured you would have learned by now. By the way Rose and I expect a full synopsis on what went down last night." Alice winked and walked back to her cubicle. She was right however, about asking her how she knew I needed coffee I mean. The girl has some kind of a 6th sense, it's kind of scary sometimes but today it worked in my favor. I learned a long time ago to never bet against Alice. And as for the whole synopsis thing…what the fuck is a synopsis? Well, I know what it means by Webster's standards, I just don't know what it means by Alice's. Around 2 minutes after I got to my cubicle of hell Rosalie showed up and started asking questions about the date.

"Soooooo, how was it?"

"Good morning to you too Rose. It was good…really good actually."

"I would ask for more details but I have to get back to work. I have big news to tell you and Alice tonight so we're all going to SoHo Asian Bistro for dinner."

*sigh* "Alright sounds good. Do you want to meet there after work so we can change or just head straight there?" I asked her. It's not that I don't like going out with Rose and Alice, it's just that I really don't want to have to answer their questions when I can't even answer my own.

"We'll just head there straight from here. Alice is going to kill me for that but I have shit to do tonight and I can't wait for her pixie ass to finish getting ready when she looks fine already." Alice walked up at that moment with a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"I sensed that I was being talked about and low and behold I was right." She said in a teasing manner.

"Rose and I were just discussing dinner plans for tonight." Rose was right, Alice threw a minor hissy fit over not being able to go home and change but in the end agreed because one, it made more sense and two, she didn't really have any other options. I made it until lunch before I had an encounter with Mrs. Reverend, granted it wasn't that big of a deal, she just wanted me to add new information to a family's account electronically but if I had it my way I wouldn't have to talk to her at all. I actually heard back from one of the places I sent my resume into and was offered a position. Midnight Haven is a small daycare/child development center that focuses on children with special needs. It was my dream job. The only down side about it is that the facility is in Seattle. I wouldn't mind moving back there but it's the process of moving back there that is keeping me from immediately accepting the position. I'll probably mention it to Rose and Alice at dinner and get their input on it. The longer I sat in my cubicle the more final my decision became. I didn't set out to be sitting behind a desk all of my life. By the time the day was over I had made my decision and walked over to Mrs. Reverend's office to put in my two-week notice. The conversation went as well as could be expected. She was mad about losing an employee but at the same time I didn't really serve as an asset to her company so she understood where I was coming from, which was a first. Before I left for SoHo I called Midnight Haven and they told me that I could start next month, which was perfect because I still didn't have a place to live and I still had to break the news to Charlie.

Once I got to the restaurant I was already itching to get home. I needed to find an apartment and a moving company and time in between my current job and my new job to move. Alice and Rose were already seated when I got there so I headed over to the table and sat down.

"Hello Bella" Alice said as she eyed me up and down, looking like she was trying to figure something out.

"Uhh hi Alice. Hey Rose"

"Hi Bella, we ordered you an ice tea for now, is that okay?" Rose asked

"Yea that's fine, I don't really feel like drinking tonight anyway" I replied. After we ordered our food I was bombarded with questions about my date with the Captain, urmm Edward.

"So was he a good kisser?" Alice asked eagerly.

"Damn Alice why don't you ease into a bit? Give the girl a chance to catch her breath" Rose replied. I sighed and figured it would just be easier to tell them the entire story from the Facebook messages, to dinner, to the almost kiss and the ultimate kiss. Needless to say they were both speechless for the majority of dinner. Rose finally broke the ice by saying that she was moving to Seattle. Apparently she had given her two-week notice two weeks ago and her last day was today. She got a job at a law firm as an office manager, which is what she wanted to do after college anyway. After that I broke my news that I would be moving as well. Alice didn't exactly take all of this news well. She's not so good with big changes, and Rose and myself moving to Seattle was definitely a big change. After a relatively rough dinner we all went our separate ways. When I finally got to my apartment the first thing I did was call my dad. I told him about the position and what it offered and he seemed okay with it. He even offered to help me move in which is a godsend because I would never be able to do it by myself or with just Alice and Rosalie. I got off the phone with Charlie and changed out of my work clothes and into a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt. I booted up my computer and began the search for an apartment. I found a few good ones that I wanted to check out on one of the upcoming weekends. When I couldn't keep my eyes focused on the screen anymore I turned off my computer and headed to bed. I briefly wondered what Edward was doing at the moment but when I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 2am I figured he'd be sleeping. I had just gotten into bed when my phone chimed, signaling that I had a text message.

_Hey Bella it's Edward. I'm pretty sure you're asleep right now but I wanted to say goodnight nonetheless. Or if you read this in the morning then Good morning Bella. I hope all is well and I'm looking forward to taking you out again :) _

**A/N: Okay I know that chapter was really short and I apologize for that. I'm suffering from a bit of writer's block. I have a bunch of ideas but I don't know which ones I want to include or how to get to that point in the story, *sigh* I'll get it eventually. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

I didn't text Edward back immediately. I wasn't really sure what to say so I slept on it and responded in the morning with, _Good morning :) I'm looking forward to seeing you again too. _After that I mewled around my apartment because I had nothing better to do. I finally decided that I should go down to the post office to get boxes so I could start packing up my stuff. I threw on a pair of green sweats and a white t-shirt and I was off. Thankfully while I was there I didn't run into anybody I knew because I seriously looked like the loc ness monster. Once I got the boxes up to my apartment I figured that packing up the living room would be the smartest place to start. I began putting my DVD collection in one box and placed the pictures from the mantle on top of those. The box still had some room so I looked around to see if I could find anything else to stick in it. I debated whether or not I should stick the knick-knacks from my bedroom in the box but decided against it when I realized that it would be that much harder to find all of my stuff if I started sticking random stuff in boxes. I settled with putting the throw pillows from the couch in the box and taped it up. I labeled it 'Living room: DVDs/pictures/pillows' I figured that was descriptive enough so I placed the box in the corner of my living room. I looked over at the kitchen and realized it was pointless to pack any of the stuff in there because I tended to need it on a daily basis. I glanced down the hall into my bedroom and decided I could start putting the pictures from there and the random things I didn't need into a box. Once that was finished I was starving so I made myself a grilled cheese sandwich with tomato soup. Once I was finished eating I grabbed my laptop and began searching for apartments, again. I found a really great apartment in the University District, kind of lame but at this point I would take what I could get. I called the number of the real estate agent and she said that she could show me the place tomorrow. I thanked her and told her that I would see her then. I sighed as I thought about having to drive to and from Seattle in a day but sucked it up because at least I was looking at a place to live. I spent the rest of the day categorizing my stuff into things that can be packed now and things that have to be packed when I move out. Surprisingly I was able to get the majority of my stuff packed. The only things that were kept out were my TV, kitchen stuff, bedroom/bathroom stuff and my computer. I made a mental note to call my landlord tomorrow to let him know I would be moving out, again. I also had to get a box big enough for the TV. It wasn't until after I ate dinner that I realized I hadn't checked my phone the entire day. I picked it up and had a few texts from Rose and Alice saying that they were happy that I finally got the job I deserved and I also had a voicemail from Charlie saying that he could help me move next weekend if I found a place that fast, which I hoped I did. The final message was from Edward in response to what I texted him this morning.

_How was your evening? Anything exciting going on in PA?-E_

_My evening was alright; and nothing exciting ever happens here lol. Sorry for the late response btw, I didn't hear my phone go off.-B_

_Don't worry about it. So what have you been up to today?-E_

_Not much. Just cleaning out my apartment. You?-B_

_Nothing really exciting. I was supposed to be helping train some new guys but they have more people than necessary. So basically I'm stucke here doing nothing :( -E_

_I'm sorry, that doesn't sound like much fun-B_

_It's not lol. You should cheer me up-E_

I was slightly shocked by his forwardness but at the same time I welcomed it. I wasn't used to him being so….gung ho, but I wasn't complaining about it.

_And how would you propose I do that?-B_

_Question game?-E_

_I'm down. You first.-B_

_Normally I would make you go first but because I'm such a gentleman I'll go first ;) What's your deepest, darkest secret?-E_

I laughed at his sarcasm and attempts to be debonair. My deepest darkest secret? Shit. I didn't really keep secrets except the one about me masturbating in his house to thoughts of him. No I definitely wasn't telling him that.

_I generally make it a point not to have secrets.-B_

_Come on there has to be something. I'll show you mine if you show me yours.-E_

_Fine. I had an on going relationship with one of my professors in college. We kept it up for a few months until he found a new piece of meat to claim. It was fun while it lasted though. Oh, just so you know, there's no same questions because that's lame :P-B_

_Okay fair enough. You really had a relationship with your professor? How did that work out?-E_

_It was fun for the most part. It was great sex anyway.-B _Once I sent that I mentally slapped myself for being so forward. Sometimes I had no filter. Shit Bella, why are you such a dumbfuck? I walked to back to my bedroom after checking to make sure the front door was locked and turned off all of the lights. My phone chimed as I got into bed and I hesitated checking it, dreading the response I was going to get.

_Whatever works I guess. As long as you were happy then that's all that matters right? Your turn. –E_

_What was the first thing that came to your mind when you first saw me?-B_

_Beautiful.-E_

_Seriously Edward, what was your first impression of me?-B_

_I'm being 100% serious. When I first saw you I thought you were one of the most beautiful people I've ever seen.-E_

To say I blushed would be an understatement. Tomatoes would be jealous of my amazing red juicy color. And truth be told I didn't really know how to respond to that. I mean, does anybody? When someone calls you beautiful but indirectly what do you say? Thank you? Laugh it off like a joke? Smiley face?

_Awe thank you.-B_

_You're quite welcome. I know there's no "same questions" but out of morbid curiousity what was YOUR first impression of me?-E_

Shit. Double shit. Shit balls and rock-stars. Did I tell him that I thought he was an arrogant asshole with a pompous attitude but was utterly fuckhot? Did I tell him that I thought he was a jerk and way too strict for his own good?

_Ummm I don't think you really want to know.-B_

_Lol I'm pretty sure I do. And I also have a fairly good idea of what your first impression of me was.-E_

_If you already know then why ask?-B _Maybe I could talk my way out of this…

_Because I want to hear you say it.-E_

Fuck.

_Urg fine. I thought you were arrogant and kind of an asshole. I also thought you were way too strict on Mya, Tony, Jaden, and Gretchen but at the same time I found you very attractive.-B_

_You found me attractive? As in past tense?-E_

Bastard. We wanted me to tell him he was fuckhot. Damn him.

_You're infuriating you know that? I think, as in present tense, that you are extremely attractive.-B_

_Oh so now I'm extremely attractive? ;)-E_

_Cockiness isn't a good look for you.-B_

_We'll see ;)-E_

Damn. What was with all of the winky faces? Did he know what those imply? He has to if he's using them right?

_Speaking of your lovely children, how are they?-B_

_They're doing well. Mya and Tony are actually anxious to go back to school, which is a first. Jaden and Gretchen are as energetic as ever, loving swimming and doing all of the summer things that children do. I miss them quite a bit while I'm away. I feel like I'm missing moments of their lives, moments that I can't get back.-E_

_You have to do what you have to do Edward. Nobody said splitting time between parenting and a job would be easy, I think you've done, that you're doing a great job with your kids. But I think you sometimes forget that they are just that, kids. Even though they act more mature than kids their age, they still need the childish activities that most kids have. They love you more than anything, all they want is to be loved back.-B_

Shit. I basically just said that he didn't love his kids. But if he didn't hear it from me he would hear it from someone else. I was only there for a short time but I could tell that his kids loved him unconditionally, and that they craved the same amount of love back. I could only hope that Edward wouldn't think I over-stepped my boundaries with my comments, and that they didn't hurt him.

_Thank you Bella.-E_

_For what?-B_

_For telling me what no one else would.-E_

**Okay I apologize for another short chapter :/ Things are kind of boring at the moment because Edward is gone for the next few days and Bella is in a transitional state. The story will start to pick up soon I promise :) **


	13. Chapter 13

After my fairly heavy/interesting conversation with Edward we said our peace and headed off to bed. The next few days passed by quickly. I drove to Seattle and looked at the apartment. I wasn't too keen on it being in the University District just because I knew that meant that there would be a lot of college kids hanging around but at this point I would take what I could get. The apartment itself was fairly nice. Once you got through the door the kitchen was on the right along with a space for a small table and a few chairs. On the left was the family/living room. It was small but had enough room for my couch and small TV. Immediately in front of the door was the hallway that led to the bedroom, laundry room and guest bathroom. It was small, cozy, but it was me. Once the realtor and I finished the tour I put a bid down and surprisingly it was accepted almost immediately, something that almost NEVER happens. I signed the lease and was told that I could move in the following weekend, which would give me enough time to get settled in before I start work that Monday. It would be a hectic week to say the least but I was happy about it. I was finally doing something for me and it felt good.

The rest of the week was spent finishing up ties at Breaking Dawn and saying goodbye to my co-workers. On my last day I went into Mrs. Reverends office so say goodbye, well, I really wanted to say good riddance but I figure it wouldn't be appropriate.

"Mrs. Reverend? I'm leaving now. I just wanted to stop in and say goodbye. Thank you for the opportunity to work here. I really appreciate it." I said. It was the truth, just a very vague, impersonal truth.

"Well Bella I can honestly say that you were one of the hardest workers I've ever had. I'm sad to see you go. Good luck with your new job." It was the most personal, kind thing that woman had ever said to me. I was kind of in shock. As soon as she said her peace I walked out of her office, waved goodbye to Rose and Alice and told them that I would call them as soon as I got settled in Seattle. Rose was moving up there at the start of the New Year, something that made a lot of sense after it thought about it. She had time to really look for an apartment she liked in an area that was reasonably priced. That would have been the smart route. But I, Bella Swan, was not smart. I didn't think I would actually get the job therefore I randomly sent out my resume not thinking about what would happen if I actually got the job. But it was too late to change anything now. I was leaving for Seattle in the morning and I still had yet to pack up my bedroom. The moment I stepped in my apartment I went directly there and started packing up my shit. I started with the random knick-knacks and pictures, and then moved on to clothes and shoes, setting aside and outfit for tomorrow. Finally I decided to just pack up my bed and stripped the sheets and put those in a box. Charlie said he was bringing his truck so I could put my mattress and box spring in the back of that along with my TV and couch. After I finished everything was packed except for my daily bathroom stuff. I grabbed my sleeping bag, threw it on the couch and immediately climbed in a fell asleep.

The next day was filled with boxes, arguments over what would fit where and chaos but I finally was moved into my new apartment. As I navigated my way through the maze of boxes in my living room I got a giddy feeling in the pit of my stomach. I was finally able to do what I intended to do after college. Not to mention I was in one of my favorite cities. Seattle has this atmosphere that is uniquely different from other big cities. Los Angeles is just your generic city with a few cool spots here and there, but for the most part it's just chaos and mobs of people, tourists and locals, mobbing the streets day in and day out. San Francisco is a pretty cool city but there's no place like Seattle. It had been my home for 4 years and I was glad to be back. After my little nostalgic moment in the living room I decided to forego dinner because I was so exhausted. Tomorrow I would have to unpack everything and get my stuff organized for Monday. I trotted off to bed and collapsed into a dreamless sleep the moment my head touched the pillow.

The next morning I ran around like a chicken with it's head cut off trying to get everything put away. Once everything was in its new spot I was finally able to relax. I realized that I hadn't checked my phone since yesterday morning. When I picked it up I saw that I had texts from Rosalie and Alice, both wishing me luck with my new job and apartment, one from my dad telling me to call him if I needed anything, and one from Edward. I would be lying if I said that his text wasn't the first one I looked at.

_Bella, I come home tomorrow and was wondering if you maybe wanted to get dinner together? Let me know.-E_

I was arguing with myself about whether or not I wanted to go. Well, that's not entirely true. Of course I wanted to go but in my mind I was asking myself why he didn't want to have dinner with his kids, his family. I was flattered by the fact that he wanted to see me but the other part of me, the more dominant part, was telling me not to accept his offer, even thought I really really wanted to.

_Edward, thank you for the invite but I'm going to have to take a rain check. This week is really busy for me. I'm sorry :( However I think Mya, Tony, Jaden and Gretchen would enjoy a night out with their dad. –B_

_Okay another time then :)-E_

Well, that was easy. I wondered if he was going to take my advice and take his kids out. I quickly brushed away the thought and went to go pick up dinner. I went to this vegan pizzeria called Pizza Pi and picked up food for dinner. Once I was finished eating I decided to turn in early on account that I would be chasing down toddlers all day. The next day I woke up and had a quick breakfast of yogurt and granola. Hippie-esque I know but what are you going to do about it? Once I finished eating I hopped in the shower then ran to my bedroom to get changed. I threw on a pair of jeans and nice tennis shoes along with a black polo. I figured they would give me a shirt to wear once I got there but I wanted to look semi-professional nonetheless. I grabbed my phone, purse and keys and locked the door. Before I knew it I was in downtown Seattle parked in from of Midnight Haven getting ready to walk in. Once I found the office I was greeted by a very cheery woman named Leah Clearwater. Apparently she was in charge of the whole production and thanked my profusely for starting on such a short notice. I told her it was no problem and she began to give me a tour of the facility. Overall it was a fairly small place, but it got the feeling that everyone who worked here truly loved their job and the kids that came here. After the tour she led me into a room filled with 2-4 year olds. Midnight Haven had rooms for newborns, toddlers and kindergarteners. I thought it was cool how they had attendants for each room and how each child was well taken care of. Being in there reminded me of why I majored in child development to begin with. I wanted to help kids grow and learn new things. Leah left me with a sweet looking woman named Angela. I was supposed to "shadow" her so I could get a feel for the kids and how the facility is run.

"We've been pretty short staffed around here. Leah was lucky she found someone that could work on such short notice. You're literally a godsend" said Angela happily.

"Well I don't know about that haha I'm just as lucky to be working here. I was really unhappy with my other job so THIS on was a godsend" I replied. She smiled at me and began explain the ins and out of Midnight Haven. By the time the day was over I was exhausted but felt like I had a firm grasp of the procedures and workings of the facility. For the first time in years I actually was excited about coming back to work.

When I got home I decided to just heat up leftover pizza from last night and zone out on Facebook. When I logged on I saw that Mya had changed her profile picture. It was a picture of her, Tony, Jaden, Gretchen and Edward at some restaurant. The picture looked to be a candid and they all seemed to be laughing at something. I smiled at the thought of Edward laughing with his kids. Maybe he was finally taking the hint. I logged out and turned my computer off. It was still early but I decided I should shower then head to bed. The warm water relaxed my muscles and I moaned unintentionally. Had I not been so tired I might have spent a little longer in the shower doing things other than getting clean but I was constantly yawning and decided it was better if I just got out and went to bed.

I got a text from Edward the next morning asking me if I was free tonight. I told him I was and that I had moved to Seattle this past weekend. Somehow my new job and move was overlooked in all of our conversations. He seemed excited that I was in Seattle and wondered if I would be willing to have dinner at his place. I was hesitant at first. I thought it was a little early to be including his kids in our relationship or whatever you wanted to call it but told him that I would be at his place at 7. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was really looking forward to seeing Edward as well as his kids. I wondered internally if the reason he wanted to have dinner at his house was because he wanted to be more involved his kids. If that was the case I wasn't going to argue against it.

Work was amazing. I was working one on one with kids and I loved every minute of it. There were no major problems or meltdowns for which I was thankful. I had survived my first real day of work and couldn't have been happier. However the euphoria was slowly replaced with nerves. The closer I got to my apartment the worse it got. By the time I actually got to my room I was a nervous wreck. I couldn't figure out why I was so nervous; I had been on a date with Edward before so why was I suddenly so nervous? I tried my best to push those thoughts aside and got ready for dinner. After a long debate with myself I threw on a pair of dark skinny jeans, black ankle boots, a cream blouse and my black pea coat. It wasn't raining outside just slightly overcast, and I would be inside most of the time anyway. By 6:30 I was on the road driving to Edward's house. When I pulled up I was hit with a sense of déjà vu. I remembered the first time I pulled into the circular driveway, and how my boss had been the rudest man on the planet and how his kids were suffering for it. I sighed and turned off my car and stepped out. This time, when I knocked on the door I wasn't greeted by a stuffy, bland butler named Laurent, I was greeted by a pair of sweet green eyes and a pair of arms that engulfed me in a warm embrace. So much had changed since my first visit to the Captain's mansion, and I wouldn't have had it any other way.

**A/N: Okay so this chapter is going up a day earlier than it's supposed to be because I'm going out of town within the next couple days and I didn't think I would have time to out it up tomorrow. Hopefully you guys are still enjoying the story and the progression of Edward and Bella's relationship. **

**Reviews are better than stuffy butlers :) **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

_When I pulled up I was hit with a sense of déjà vu. I remembered the first time I pulled into the circular driveway, and how my boss had been the rudest man on the planet and how his kids were suffering for it. I sighed and turned off my car and stepped out. This time, when I knocked on the door I wasn't greeted by a stuffy, bland butler named Laurent, I was greeted by a pair of sweet green eyes and a pair of arms that engulfed me in a warm embrace. So much had changed since my first visit to the Captain's mansion, and I wouldn't have had it any other way._

After a few second Edward finally let go and I missed the contact immediately. I looked up and saw that he was staring at me with the sweetest expression I've ever seen. His eyes where shining and I wondered how I didn't see that the first time I came to his house. Then I remembered that he was being a total dick and had the attention span of a 5 year old.

"How are you?" he asked

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Better now" he answered with a wink. I was a bit flustered from his hug earlier but the wink just put me over the edge. I could feel the heat rush up to my face and I'm pretty sure I looked like a tomato at that point. Edward chuckled a bit then led me into the house. I thought I felt his hand on the small of my back but I was probably just imagining things. The house looked the same the last time I was there. It's a gorgeous house don't get me wrong, but it was cold, lacking life, distant feeling almost. It felt more like a model house than a home. I was brought out of my thoughts the moment I stepped into the dining room. For a moment I worried that I wasn't dressed "appropriately" because I had completely forgotten about Edward's policy on dinner attire. But when I saw that he was wearing a blue button down and a pair of jeans I relaxed immediately.

Seated at the table were Mya, looking bored and slightly irritated, Tony, who seemed to be paying no attention whatsoever, and Jaden and Gretchen who looked like they were about to shoot up into space.

"MISS BELLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Jaden screamed as she practically jumped out of her seat and ran towards me.

I laughed and said "Hello little one, it's good to see you too. How have you been?"

"I've been good Miss Bella. Gretchy and I miss you, why didn't you want to play with us anymore?" she asked with sad eyes. I looked at Edward with a quirked eyebrow and he simply shrugged his shoulders while looking slightly guilty.

"Sweetie it's not that I didn't want to play with you I just had some grown up stuff to take care of" I said and hoped that that would appease her for now.

"Oh. Okay" she replied simply then skipped back to her seat. I noticed that the seating arrangement had been changed. Instead of sitting across from Edward I was now sitting next to him and Tony was seated at the other end of the table. Once I sat down an awkward silence descended. I didn't know how to break the silence and to be honest I didn't know if I really wanted to. Mya was the first to say something.

"So Bella what have you been up to? Besides the obvious I mean" she sneered.

"Umm nothing exciting really. I changed jobs and moved to Seattle but that's about it". She responded with a "Hm" and went back to her salad. Well, that was pretty fucking awkward. What the hell was that about? I looked at Edward and he looked like he was going to blow a gasket. His face was turning a peculiar shade, slightly red but almost purple at the same time. I placed my hand on his knee in the hopes of calming him down a bit. His relaxed slightly and his face went back to its normal creamy color but he was still tense. He remained that way throughout dinner. Jaden hounded me with questions about what I'd been doing since I left and Gretchen threw in a few questions here and there. Tony was mute unless he was directly spoken to. Mya remained…incredulous. Every once in a while I would catch her giving me odd looks but figured I'd talk to her about it later in private. Edward stayed slightly tense but I never took my hand off of his knee unless it was completely necessary. I would be lying if I said I kept it there for his benefit. I was drawn to Edward in a way that I couldn't explain. I constantly felt the need to touch him or just be near him. It was fucking pathetic really but I couldn't help it. After dinner the kids all went their separate ways.

"Miss Bella are you going to come back and play with me soon?" Jaden asked with a timid Gretchen behind her.

"That's up to your dad sweetheart. And you don't have to call me Miss Bella, just Bella is fine" I replied. And with that the two of them scampered upstairs to do whatever little girls do after dinner, probably to play with dolls more likely than not. Mya ignored me throughout dinner, aside from her mad dogging sessions, and was upstairs before anybody else had gotten out of his or her chair. Tony bid me goodnight then followed his sisters and went upstairs. Edward and I stood in an awkward silence in the living room until he asked me if I wanted to take a walk. Did I really want to talk a walk with this man? Ummm fuck yea. Who wouldn't? He led me out to the backyard and we began to walk the path lined with rose bushes that bordered the forest, which the kids and I hiked not so long ago. Edward reached for my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine. He brought my hand up to his lips and gave it a gentle kiss.

"Is this okay?" he asked nodding to our hands.

"Of course" I said in a daze. His lips on my hand reminded me of another time where his lips were on me, only they were in a place much less innocent. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to our first date, to our first kiss. The way his lips molded to mine was incredible. They were like velvet, soft and gentle, yet rough in certain spots. I was momentarily brought out of my Edward induced thoughts when I realized where we were. The path had led us to a gazebo somewhere on the property. I wondered how I hadn't seen it when I went hiking with the kids but assumed that we weren't near this part of the property. How big was this place? I mean seriously it feels like it goes on for miles.

"Actually it's only a few acres" Edward chuckled and said with a wink.

"Shit did I say that out loud? I'm sorry that was incredibly rude."

"It's fine don't worry about it" he said as he took my hand and led me into the gazebo. We sat down on one of the benches and I was amazed at how beautiful it was. The gazebo was completely made of glass so you could see everything. In the distance I saw the lights of the house, the soft moonlight glistening off of the lake, and the forest that was engulfed in a sea of black.

"A penny for your thoughts? You've been drifting a lot today"

"I'm sorry" I said "I just have a lot running through my mind is all".

"Well I'm a good listener if you need one" he said jokingly but I could tell that there was some truth behind his statement.

"How about we play 20 questions? That's a good 'get to know you' game" I suggested. Edward gave me a questioning glance but laughed and said " I haven't played that since high school but alright I'm game".

"Edward Cullen did you just say that you're 'game'?"

"Yes. You got a problem with that?"

"Haha no I just thought it was funny coming from you".

"I wasn't always so closed off Bella". His words sent shivers down my spine. I'm not sure if it was because it really was cold, not likely, or if it was because he sounded so haunted, so tormented.

"Umm you go first" I said trying to change the subject.

"Are you afraid of me Bella?"

That was definitely not what I expected. I tried to answer him as best I could. "I'm afraid of the man you were when we first met. He scares me".

He pondered my answer for a bit then said"Thank you for being honest with me" with a small smile. "I believe it's your turn" he said and extended his hand in my direction. I was caught off guard by his long piano fingers and tried not to picture him doing other things with them, other things that included my aching vag and me.

"Ahem ummm why did you ask me to dinner?"

"The first or the second time?"

"Both I guess"

"You guess? Well that reassuring" he said with a laugh. I had seen Edward laugh and smile more on our two dates, or whatever you want to call them, than I had during my time working for him, and I was living in his house for Christ's sake! Granted I was only in his house for a few days so I guess it didn't really count.

"The first time I asked you to dinner was for selfish reasons actually. I wanted to make sure that you were okay and Rose told me that you hated when people asked you if you were, so I asked you to dinner so I could see for myself. I hadn't expected the first dinner to go so well. I thought I would just see how you were then leave but I couldn't do that, I didn't want to. You put me under some kind of clumsy girl voodoo and I couldn't, I cant, get you out of my head. I asked you to come to dinner tonight because I can't get your lips out of my head". And with that he pressed his lips to mine. It wasn't frenzied like the first time; we were taking our time memorizing each other's lips, mouths, everything. Edward brought his hand up to my face so that his thumb was pressing against my ear and the rest of his glorious piano fingers were entwined in my hair. His other hand rested on my hip and was slowly making its way to my lower back, pressing me into him. My hands were in his hair and I wouldn't want them anyplace else, well maybe one other place but that's beside the point. He took my bottom lip with his teeth and bit it lightly, then slipped his tongue in my mouth. I might have moaned but I couldn't have been sure. After that, the kiss got more aggressive and our tongues were battling for dominance. Eventually he let me win and I began exploring his mouth with my tongue. I tugged on his hair and he let out a panty-soaking groan. By this time I was pressed against his chest and the hand that was on my waist was gradually moving up toward my chest He lightly grazed his thumb over the bottom of my left breast and rubbed back and forth. Eventually his hand moved up and started pinching my nipple through my bra and I moaned at the contact. He removed his mouth from mine and I almost whimpered at the loss of contact but then gasped when he started giving me wet kisses down my neck. With Edward pressed up against me I could feel every inch of him, and I mean every inch. His hardness was pressed into my lower stomach and I assumed it wasn't very comfortable. I removed one of my hands from his hair and trailed it down his neck, then his chest, and finally placed it softly on his hardness. I rubbed him through his jeans lightly and heard him groan. I took that as a good sign so I began to increase the pressure on his dick. He pulled away from my neck slowly and looked at me. His eyes, oh my god his eyes, they were dark and lust filled, his stare was penetrating me and I felt like he could see right through my soul. He gently pulled my hand from his very prominent erection and placed it on the side of his face. He gave my palm a chaste kiss then let his hand drop to his side.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked, I wasn't sure if he was asking himself or me.

"I could ask you the same question" I said, still out of breath from our earlier activities.

"As much as I would like to continue our umm, activities, I would rather the first time we make love not be in a gazebo. You deserve better than that". All I was able to do as nod. Was he aware that he basically just said that he had planned on having sex with me? And not just sex but lovemaking? Why did he say that and not sex? Damn you Edward Cullen, damn you and your perfect bod to hell. I scooted away from him and he looked…hurt almost.

"I can't concentrate if I'm that close to you" I said sheepishly.

"Come on, I won't bite I promise" he said with a laugh. I sighed then moved to sit on top of him. I wasn't sure how this was any better than our original seating arrangement seeing as now I was basically straddling him but who was I to complain? I could feel his still hard dick pressed against my very wet center and decided to tease him a bit by grinded my hips into him.

"Uggghh Bella, babe, please stop. That's entirely unfair". I gave him a curious glance but he didn't seem to notice. Did he just call me 'babe'? Maybe I was imagining it…. god I hope not.

"Umm who's turn is it?" I asked.

"Mine I believe. You had to go and ask that question about dinner which in turn got us in this little predicament". He said sarcastically.

"What does dinner have to do with a ridiculously hot make-out session huh? And yea this is a little preDICament" I said with a laugh. Edward feigned hurt but it was soon replaced but something else. He leaned down to my ear and whispered huskily "I think you and I both know that this nothing about this is little" and he ground his hips up into my center.

"Oh fuck" I breathed. Edward chuckled darkly then adjusted us to a more comfortable, and appropriate position.

"It's still your turn," I said, trying desperately to think of something other than Edward's dick pressed into my waiting core.

"Why did you say yes? To dinner I mean"

"The first or the second time?"

"Both I guess" we both laughed at our use of phrases from earlier in the night. Edward looked at me expectantly and I was at a loss for words.

"Ummm honestly I'm not really sure. After that night at the club I felt kind of…drawn to you? I know that sounds weird but I don't know how else to explain it".

"I know what you mean Bella. I feel this pull toward you and I don't understand it either but I know that I don't want it to stop." I melted into him and we sat there reveling in each other for a few minutes before I pulled back.

"What happened at dinner with Mya?" Edward immediately stiffened the moment the words came out of my mouth. He ran his hand through his hair and tugged on it a few times before answering.

"Mya isn't really comfortable with me dating people. I think it might be because she feels like I'm trying to replace my wi- her mother but I honestly don't know what happened at dinner. I apologize for her behavior, it was completely unacceptable." And just like that the Captain was back. I didn't understand how he could go from a sweet, caring guy one minute to a business-like, hard ass the next. What confused me more was the fact that the assoholic behavior came out whenever he talked about his kids, especially with Mya. I briefly considered asking him about it but decided to save it for another time. Edward yawned and I looked down at his watch and was shocked when I saw the time.

"Shit is that really what time it is?" Edward asked.

"I guess so. I should probably get going" I got off of Edward's lap and straightened my clothes. When I was finished I saw Edward adjusting himself and he smile sheepishly.

"C'mon, I'll walk you to your car".

We walked in comfortable silence to my car, filling the silence with mindless banter.

"Thank you for tonight Edward. I had a really good time"

"You're quite welcome Bella. You can come back anytime," he said with a wink. He gave me a soft kiss on the lips that left more to be desired, but I knew that we had to end the night sometime.

"Goodnight Edward".

"Goodnight my love, sleep well".

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your reviews. I love hearing what you all think of the story :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

The next couple weeks flew by ridiculously fast. I spent my days working at a place I loved, and with people I loved working with. The kids I worked with were some of the sweetest kids I've ever met. The majority of them were pretty well behaved, but like most kids, they had their days where they drove head first against the grain. I could honestly say that I was enjoying my job, it gave me what I had hoped to get after I graduate from college. It fulfilled me in every way possible, well, almost every way. Edward and I had been out a few times since the infamous gazebo session. I tried to bring up the subject of Mya and the rest of his kids but he just brushed them off. We were having dinner tonight though, and I wasn't going to let him avoid the subject this time.

I drove home from work anxious to meet up with Edward. We were going to some casual restaurant in Pike's Place, nothing fancy. Once I got to my apartment I set my purse and keys on the kitchen counter top, checked the messages on the machine, and poured myself a glass of wine. I still had a few hours before I had to get ready so I waltzed into my living room and turned on the TV. I flipped through channels and settled on the news because nothing else was on. Apparently there was some massive 4-car pile-up on the I-5, which was making traffic absolutely horrible. I always wondered what the families of those families felt when they saw their loved ones' car wrapped around a tree or smashed to pieces with other cars; I hoped I would never have to find out. I glanced at the clock and saw that I had 2 hours before I had to meet Edward but with the traffic I wasn't sure how long it would take me to get down there. Normally it's a 15-20 minute drive but with the traffic the newscasters were projecting it looked like it would take a hell of a lot longer than that. I decided that I was just going to get ready now and head out as soon as possible. If I was early then I would just wander around Pike's Place until it was time to meet Edward. I quickly changed out of my work attire into a pair of black skinny jeans, a loose white boyfriend shirt, my black tea coat and black leather boots. I threw my hair up into a ponytail, fixed my make-up, grabbed my purse and keys and let my apartment. The moment I pulled onto the entrance ramp to the freeway I groaned internally. Everyone was at a stand still and looking really irritated. By the time I actually got onto the freeway 30 minutes had passed. I looked at my watch and debated when I should tell Edward that I might be late. I still had a little over an hour before we were supposed to meet but if it took 30 minutes to get on the freeway I didn't know how long it would take to get to downtown. I sighed and decided I should send Edward a text just in case.

_Hey traffic on the 5 is HORRIBLE. It took my 30 minutes to get on the freeway so I'm probably going to be late. I'm sorry –B _His response was almost immediate.

_Yea I saw the crash on the news. I would say we could reschedule but I really want to see you :/ -E_

_Well maybe the traffic will start to lighten up…I really want to see you too –B_

_I could head down your way…? The traffic going north doesn't seem as bad, if you don't mind of course-E_

I thought about Edward's offer for a minute. I hadn't had a chance to go grocery shopping so I basically had no food in the apartment, but I guess we could always order take-out. My inner mind was rambling on and on all the while the traffic was still at a complete standstill. People had started turning their cars off so they wouldn't waster gas. I sighed and finally responded to Edward's text.

_That would probably be best. However I have no food so we'll have to order take-out. Is that okay? -B_

_As long as I get to spend time with you I'm good with anything ;) –E_

Winky face? What did the winky face mean? It finally occurred to me that this would be the first time Edward and I would actually be alone, like, alone alone. All of the other times we went out we were either at a restaurant or at his house, both of which didn't allow for much privacy. But at my apartment there would be no one, well, no one but Edward and I.

_All right well I'm pulling off the freeway now so just head on over when you're ready.-B_

_Already on my way. –E_

It took me another 45 minutes to inch my way to an exit ramp. Goddamn the traffic was bad. But I guess that's what you get for only having one main freeway. I finally got back to my apartment just in time to see Edward pull up.

"You just got home? I left as soon as you sent me the text about take-out, I thought you would have been home for a while" Edward said as he walked up to me and engulfed me in a hug. I lost myself for a second, or minute, fuck it it could have been hours but I didn't really notice. The only thing I noticed was how we molded to each other perfectly, like we were made to spend the rest of our lives embracing like this. Whoa Bella, rest of our lives? What the fuck? I was getting way to ahead of myself.

"I thought I would have been home earlier too but I took me forever to get off of the freeway. I guess that accident is pretty bad." I said, still lost in Edward's arms and delicious smell. He pulled back a little and gave me a crooked smile. I loved his smile, I could stare at it for hours, granted that wasn't possible but hey a girl could dream right?

I led Edward inside and pulled out my folder of take-out menus. After a long discussion over whether Japanese or Chinese food was better, we finally decided on Chinese because Edward wanted it and let's face it, who could deny his pouty face.

"You play dirty Edward Cullen," I said as I put the take-out menus away. I didn't feel him sneak up behind me until he whispered in my ear "Oh I could think of much dirtier things to play with" he ran his index finger along the line of my jaw and down my collarbone. I shivered involuntarily and Edward let out a dark chuckle in my ear before he stepped away and went back to the couch. Holy fuck me, was it possible to combust from too much sexual tension? I let out a shaky breath and went to sit on the couch with Edward. He had his arm casually draped over one side of the couch and the other in his lap. I sat down and leaned into him. He took his arm off of the couch and wrapped it around me while we both stared mindlessly at the movie playing on TV. I looked over and saw that Edward was staring at me with one of his 'I'm-trying-to-see-through-your-soul-stares'. It sucked the life out of me and I was barely getting out shallow breaths. He brought his hand that was sitting in his lap up to my face and gently brushed his fingers across my cheek. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to mine. This kiss was different though; it wasn't one like the ones we had shared before. There was no built up sexual tension, well there was some obviously but it wasn't as intense as before, but I digress. His lips were caressing mine in a way that I had never experienced before; there was something besides unaltered lust behind this kiss, something that I couldn't quite figure out. I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip and eagerly opened my mouth to it. His tongue didn't battle mine for dominance, he let me explore his mouth with mine. His hands were now resting on my hips, drawing small circles with his fingers. My hands were entangled in his hair, per usual, and my fingers were massaging his scalp. I broke the kiss briefly for air and he made a trail of wet kisses down my neck. I brought my lips back to his and he effortlessly lifted me onto him so I was now straddling his lap. I could feel his not so little problem and it only made me that much wetter. I ground myself into him, trying to create the friction that I so desperately wanted. Edward let out a whispered "fuck" and ground his erection into me. By this point I wasn't sure if we were going to be able to stop if things got out of hand, and I wasn't sure that I wanted to. We continued to grind into each other until a sharp knock at the door brought us out of la la land. I practically jumped out of Edward's lap, startled by the loud noise. He chuckled a bit and ran his hand through his already messy hair. I quickly attempted to fix myself so I could answer the door seeing as Edward was incapable of dong so. I laughed as he tried to adjust himself but wasn't very successful.

"Think this is funny do you?" he asked as I walked to the door.

"I do actually", the guy standing at the door looked a little peeved that I had took so long to open the door. I rolled my eyes and handed him the money for our dinner and took the food. The second I closed the door Edward was on me, his tongue tracing my collarbone. I moaned and he pulled away. It took me a second to realize that he was teasing me, I narrowed my eyes at him while he laughed.

"Tease" I said.

"Oh so now I'm the tease? If I remember correctly you were the one to get up mid kiss to answer the damn door, leaving me high and dry"

"Haha I'm sorry the doorbell rang, excuse me for wanting to feed you" I replied playfully.

"Semantics"

"Semantics my ass"

"Whatever let's just eat, I'm starving"

"I'm sure you are," I muttered under my breath, laughing to myself. We fell into an easy routine after that. I set the table while he took out all of our food from the bags. We each took a little of the yummilicious (yes I did just make up the word yummilicious) Chinese food and began to chow down. The room was filled with a comfortable silence and I decided to broach the subject of Mya, it was either now or never.

"So how have things been with Mya?" Edward stiffened immediately at the sound of her name, which I found to be extremely odd.

"She's fine"

"Did you ever find out why she acted the way she did during dinner the first time I came over?"

"I took care of it"

"Not talking about it isn't taking care of it," I snapped. He looked up at me with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Last time I checked you don't have kids, so how would you know what is and is not 'taking care of it' ", he even used those damn air quotes when he said, "taking care of it". I gave him a pointed look and said "well considering I do have a degree in child development, yea I would say that I know what I'm taking about".

"Look I don't want to discuss this with you"

"Why not?"

"Because it's a moot point!"

"It's not a moot point when your DAUGHTER obviously has issues with you dating me, or anyone for that matter!"

"It's not your place to pass judgments on how I choose to raise MY children"

"I'm not passing judgment Edward, I'm just trying to understand why you keep brushing your children under the table instead of dealing with them."

"I don't brush them under the table! I take care of them, I feed them, they have a roof over their heads, what else do you want from me?"

"Parenting isn't just about providing for them financially, they need love too! THEY WANT YOU TO LOVE THEM, I want you to love them!"

"I'M SORRY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT ME TO SAY? I'M SORRY I'M SUCH A HORRIBLE FATHER WHO FUCKED UP HIS KIDS' LIVES BEYOND REPAIR! I'M SORRY I CAN'T BE THERE FOR THEM WHEN THEY NEED ME! I'M SORRY I CAN'T LOVE THEM LIKE I SHOULD BECAUSE THEY REMIND ME OF WHAT I LOST! AND I'M SORRY THAT I CAN'T 'TAKE CARE OF MYA' BECAUSE SHE REMINDS ME TOO MUCH OF MY DEAD WIFE!" Edward was fuming by this point. His face was a shade of red that I had seen only when I was working for him. This was the Edward I feared. We were in each other's faces and I backed away unintentionally, in fear. I didn't know how to respond to Edward's outburst so I just looked at him. He looked like he was in pain, like he was trying to hard not to let his monsters get to him. I slowly reached for his hand and gingerly led him to the couch. His face had returned to its normal shade but his face held its mask of terror. I rubbed small circles on his hand while he talked.

"Irina my wife, and I met when I moved to San Diego. We were at some bar where Emmett had gotten shitfaced and I was attempting to keep him in line. I was trying to figure out where to go because I couldn't take Emmett back to the base in the state he was in. Irina was tending bar that night and I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. We had talked briefly throughout the night and flirted casually back and forth. When it came to closing time Emmett was still hammered and I still had nowhere to take him. Irina offered to let us stay with her. I was shocked to stay the least but I figured it was better than staying in some park or on the beach. She led us back to her apartment where Emmett proceeded to pass out on her bed. I apologized profusely for Emmett taking her bed but she simply waved me off. We stayed up that night talking about everything and nothing. I learned that she was from a small town in Arizona and that she had an older sister Kate who was a doctor in Chicago. After that night we began seeing each other and I calmed down a bit, I guess you could say she tamed me. About a year into our relationship we started having problems. Irina wanted to move to Arizona to be closer to her parents but being the selfish bastard that I was I didn't want her to go. She told me that she was moving and that I could either support her decision or forget she ever existed. We broke up after that. I hit a really umm rough patch after we broke up. I was drinking heavily almost every night, and I don't think I was ever completely sober. She called me a few months later and told me that she was in town and that she needed to talk to me. I met up with her and she told me she was pregnant. At first I thought she was lying but when I looked at her I could see that 'glow' or some shit that people say pregnant women have. It did cross my mind that there was a possibility that the kid wasn't mine but I knew Irina and she wouldn't try to rope me into raising someone else's kid. I sobered up after that. I had bought a place for Irina and I to live in in Seattle, which was close to her parents who had just moved up there. I talked to my commanding officer and I was released from my duties in San Diego. 6 months after Irina reappeared Mya was born at Harborview Medical Center. The rest is history so to speak. Shortly after Mya came Tony. We thought we were done after that but Irina fell pregnant with Jaden and Gretchen a few years later. She died in a car crash when the twins were 18 months old. A drunk driver ran a red and crashed into her car head on. She was killed on impact."

By the end of Edward's story his voice sounded distant, robotic almost, like he was trying to detach himself from the situation so he wouldn't have to relive his painful memories. I on the other hand, was a complete mess. Tears stained my face and my heart ached for all that Edward and his kids had lost. They had been cheated of a mother and he had been cheated of a lifetime with his wife. I felt Edward's thumbs wipe away the numerous tears that had traveled down my cheeks and mentally scolded myself for crying. I was supposed to be comforting him, not the other way around. I looked up at him and my heart broke even further. His eyes were filled with pain and nothing else. He was still breathtakingly beautiful but his face was haunted with the shadows of his past. I pressed my hand against his cheek and he immediately titled his face towards it, closing his eyes in the process.

"It's okay to miss her Edward. There's nothing wrong with that. You lost someone you thought you were going to spend the rest of your life with. She's the mother of your amazing children, why wouldn't you miss her?"

"When she died I didn't really have time to grieve. I had to deal with funeral arrangements and family and how I was going to take care of my kids. You say I was cheated of a wife but they were cheated of a mother, which I think is a greater offense. I didn't know how to deal with it so I turned the house into a place without music, laugher, dancing, basically anything that reminded me of Irina. I used to love playing the piano, so did she. We used to play together to get the kids to sleep." Edward had that far off look on his face again, like he was living in another world, reliving the death of his wife and the aftermath of it all. You would think that I would be slightly jealous of Irina; Edward was still grieving over her. But how could I be jealous of someone who made Edward feel complete? Who made him feel alive and happy? She gave him the most beautiful children I've ever seen. She gave him happiness. I couldn't…I wasn't jealous of that.

"Is that why you don't want Mya playing the piano?" I asked softly, hoping that it wouldn't strike a chord and set him off.

"I would be lying if I said no. I tell her all the time that she can't focus her life on it and that's why she can't play but it's really because it hurts too much. She's the spitting image of her mother and watching her play is like seeing Irina play, it's like seeing a ghost. I know it's selfish of me, but it fucking hurts like hell to see her play. She has so much of her mother in her. When she was younger I used to think that she was just Irina's clone, Irina always got a laugh out of that. To this day Mya still shares many of Irina's mannerisms, it's a wonder whether I really had any part in making her, or if there's any part of me in her." Edward laughed at that. His eyes were warm now, I could see that while talking about Irina and his kids brought up dark memories, they also brought up good ones. We talked a few more minutes about Mya and Tony and the twins. I tried to, as gently as I could, bring up talking to Mya again about what happened at dinner and he agreed to talk to her. I was glad that he was finally starting to take charge of his relationship with his kids and not let it fall by the wayside. We held each other for a while, just caressing and sharing chaste kisses here and there. I turned on the news to check the traffic status and the wreck had been clear for some time so the freeway was now moving as a normal speed. Edward reluctantly got up, stating that he should probably get back. I walked him to his car and we stood there just holding each other for a few second before he broke the silence.

"Thank you" he whispered, "Thank you for dealing with my bullshit tonight"

"It's not bullshit Edward it's your life. And you don't have to thank me, I wouldn't have it any other way. Thank you for sharing your story with me."

he simply hummed and leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. This kiss felt the same as the one earlier in the night. It was different, but in a good way. We finally pulled apart and Edward got in his car with promises to call me. I watched him drive away before I went back into my apartment. I sat down on the couch and it barely registered that the TV was still on. My mind was still trying to absorb everything that had happened. Our night had gone from nearly fucking each other senseless to yelling and almost ripping each other's throats out to Edward telling me about Irina and Mya and everything else he had been through. It was a rollercoaster of a night to say the least. I finally got up and turned off the TV and went to bed. I couldn't fall asleep though. Instead of my mind focusing on Edward and his family it was spinning with memories of the kiss we shared in my living room. It took me a while but I finally realized why that kiss was different from the others. That kiss meant more because there was an emotion other than lust attached to it. There was love.

**A/N: First off, I AM SO SORRY this chapter is late. Life got a hold of me and before I knew it it was Friday. I hope you guys are happy with the chapter; I tried to make it a little juicer than the others because it's late. **

**QUESTION: Do you guys like it when I respond to your reviews or do you not really care? I feel bad not responding but I don't want to say the same thing on each review :S Let me know!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

The weeks after Edward and I had our first intense argument/make-up seemed to fly by. Things at work were in full swing and by the end of the day I was exhausted. Chasing after toddlers all day is not something for the faint of heart, but I wouldn't have it any other way. Edward and I had seen each other a few times. I had dinner at his house and things actually went really well. Mya seemed less cold and more understanding but honestly I couldn't really blame her for being slightly standoffish. When my dad first started dating again I did the exact same thing. I think it's just a natural reaction to watching a parent dating someone other than his or her original spouse. Gretchen and Jaden were as sweet as ever. I played with them for a bit before dinner. I was getting rather attached to them. Gretchen was still the rambunctious, outgoing little girl I met when I first started working there, and Jaden was just as enthusiastic as her sister after she felt comfortable with me. They may have been twins but their personalities couldn't have been more opposite. I never knew Irina but I could only imagine that Gretchen shared her personality while Jaden mirrored Edward's. Tony was adjusting to high school and seemed to be liking it. He was still reserved and quiet, but like Jaden began talking more and more the more often I visited. Edward and I had only grown closer and it was getting harder and harder to keep our hands off of each other. I wasn't exactly sure what we were waiting for, but I assumed it was because we felt like we both needed to be ready, really ready before things got physical.

I was on my way home from grocery shopping when I got a text from Edward asking if I wanted to come over for dinner. I of course replied immediately with an enthused yes. As soon as the groceries were put away I hoped on the freeway and headed for Edward's house. When I got there Laurent, who was still as stiff and cold as ever, greeted me. I said hello, which was returned with only a nod. I was walking through the foyer when a pair of arms came up from behind and engulfed me in their warmth. I smiled and turned around to give Edward a kiss. His lips were warm and soft yet firm and aggressive.

"Hello love" Edward said after we finally broke apart.

"Hi" I said breathlessly.

"I have a few things to finish up before dinner but I should be done in about 20 minutes. Mya is in her room and Tony and the twins are in his room playing some kind of candy game".

I laughed at his confusion when he said 'candy game', "it's CandyLand babe, and it's a crime that you've never played it" I joked.

He gave me one of his smirks and kissed me chastely, "I'll see you in a few minutes".

I decided to head up the stairs to Tony's room to see if I could get in on a game of CandyLand. Yea, I'm an adult and I still love to play children's board games. Be jealous. As I was passing Mya's room I heard a shriek, panic set in and I swiftly opened the door only to find her clutching an opened envelope and a piece of paper.

"Is everything okay in here?" I asked still slightly on edge.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" she asked a little perturbed. When I didn't respond she simply rolled her eyes and continues her explanation. "Yes everything is fine. I just got some news I wasn't expecting to get." It was after she said these words that I finally pieced it together. The envelope, the letter, the scream.

"You got in didn't you?" I asked. I couldn't hide the excitement in my voice. A brilliant smile spread across her face and that told me everything I needed to know.

"Yes! I didn't think I was good enough to get in but I guess I was wrong. They want to fly me out to take a tour of the school." As she said this, her excitement dwindled down and was replaced by a somber look. I walked back over to her door and shut it.

"I take it you still haven't told your dad that you applied?"

"Yea" she said sadly. "I couldn't tell him. He'd be so angry with me. I went behind his back and applied when he specifically told me I couldn't. I didn't think it would matter because I was sure I wasn't going to get in, but now that I have I can't picture myself anywhere else. I don't know what to do". She looked so dejected and somber that I almost wanted to cry for her. I didn't know what to tell her. I wish I could tell her that her father would understand and be supportive, but I knew that that would not be the case. Edward would be the farthest thing from supportive. My mind was racing with what I should tell her, but before I could say something, she crumpled up the acceptance letter and threw it in the trash.

"Well, I guess it doesn't matter that I got in. He's not going to let me go so I might was well not tell him, right?" She was challenging me, daring me to say something different. And I almost stepped down, almost.

"I think you need to talk to your dad", I said as I pulled the letter out of the trashcan and un-crumpled it. "I know you guys don't have the best relationship but he's still your dad; you should still be able to talk to him about things that are important to you, especially something THIS important. I know the conversation isn't going to be pretty; it's probably going to suck and be full of yelling and screaming and tears, but it still needs to happen. You both are hurting, more than both of you can imagine, and I can see it tearing you both apart. I can't imagine losing my mom, or someone I love, the way you did. But what you have to remember is that while you lost your mother, your dad lost his wife. He lost the person he though he was going to spend the rest of his life with. That may be a hard concept for you to understand now, but one day you will, and one day you'll understand why your dad is the way he is. I'm in no way defending your dad's actions, because he could be handling the situation better; he's the parent, he should be supportive and understanding, but he is who he is, and you nor I can change that", after my little speech Mya was nervously playing with her hands.

After a while she finally looked up and said, "Do you really think it's worth it to ask him? I mean, what happens if it all goes horribly wrong?" I thought about it for a moment then said, "Well would you rather not risk making your father angry by not asking him, or would you rather ask him and find out for sure whether or not he'll let you go to Julliard? The choice is yours but if it were me, I wouldn't be able to live the rest of my life thinking 'what if?'" and on that note I walked back downstairs to join Edward and the rest of his family for dinner.

~~~OOO~~~

Dinner was, well slightly tense if I'm being perfectly honest, but only Mya and I could sense it. Tony, Jaden, Gretchen and Edward all carried on as f nothing was wrong, which at the time nothing was. After dinner Jaden and Gretchen asked me to play with them for a bit. I agreed and went up to their room with them and left Tony, Mya and Edward downstairs in the living room. Although I'm not particularly religious, I sent up a prayer asking that Edward not be too angry with Mya, she's just a kid after all. Once I got to the girls' room, I could see that Edward hadn't been in there lately. There were books, barbies, crayons, coloring books and everything in between strewn haphazardly across the room. Just looking at their room gave me a headache. I saw Jaden out of the corner of my eye digging through a pile of what I assumed were toys and clothes.

"Gretchen, when was the last time you guys cleaned up in here?" Gretchen just looked over at me and said nothing. Jaden on the other hand responded with "Ummmm I dunno. Daddy never asks us to clean". "Figures" I muttered under my breath. "Alright! Before we play, we're going to organize your guys' toys". Jaden looked at me with an annoyed expression on her face "But why? Daddy didn't say we have to". I sighed and tried to come up with an answer that would convince them to pick up a little "I know baby girl but can you find any of your toys when you want to play with them?" I looked over at Gretchen and saw that she was shaking her head, I smiled, I was winning the battle for now. "I guess not. But we can play after we're done right Miss Bella?" Jaden asked, I laughed and said that we could.

We were able to get the majority of their room cleaned up before Edward came to tuck them into bed. After they all said goodnight to each other Edward and I headed back downstairs to the living room. When we entered the room I looked around for Tony and Mya but I saw no sign of them. "Where did Tony and Mya go?" I asked. Edward smiled and wrapped his arms around me and I melted into him. I had forgotten how much I loved being in his arms. "They went to bed. They have school in the morning". I shuddered internally at the predicament Mya was in. I couldn't imagine being in her position and honestly I wouldn't want to. Edward took my hand and led me over to the couch were we both sat down and just sat in comfortable silence for a while.

"Who's your favorite band?" he asked out of the blue.

"Ummm Nickelback. What about you?"

"I listen to mostly classical stuff. Debussy is a favorite of mine." I smiled; his music taste suited him well. I would have been surprised if he said something like Nirvana or Metallica. He looked over at me and patted his thighs. I took that as a invite and moved so that my back was snuggled against his chest and my body was resting in between his legs. Edward grabbed the remote and turned on a random channel, I think it might have been the news but honestly I was enjoying the closeness between Edward and I so I wasn't really paying attention. I was absently rubbing circles on his thigh with my index finger when Edward chuckled and said "Are you trying to start something with me love?" I was a little shocked by his forwardness but winked and said, "Maybe I am". The moment those words left my mouth Edward flipped me around so that I was facing him.

"Don't start something you can finish" he said darkly. I shuddered slightly and leaned up to press my lips to his. His reaction was instantaneous. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to invite him in. Our tongues began their usual dance and my heart rate skyrocketed. Edward ran his hand over my cheek, my jaw and finally rested it on the base of my neck, slightly pulling on my hair. One of my hands was rested on his chest while the other was tugging on his bronze locks. Seeing as I was basically lying on top of him I could feel his hardness pressed against my upper thigh. Normally we would stop here but Edward seemed to have other ideas. He gently ran his hand over my ribcage, down my thigh, and finally placed it on my butt. He squeezed slightly then lifted my lower half so my now soaked center was on top of his very hard erection. I wanted to see how far I could push him so I lightly grinded down on top of him. He let out a soft groan and thrust up against me. It was my turn for a groan and doing so only increase the sexual buildup in the room. Edward stopped and sat up so abruptly that I was probably still lying there with my mouth partly open. I opened my eyes and was about to ask him what he was doing when he grabbed my legs, lifted them over his crotch and picked me up. He was simultaneously sucking on my neck and walking us towards what I could only assume was a bedroom of some sort. We lightly fell onto a bed and I quickly glanced around and saw that it was my old room. Why we were in here I would never know but at that point I didn't really care.

Edward was still lying on top of my and I was getting impatient at this point so I ground up into him. He responded with a hard thrust down which caused me to let out a porn star worthy moan. Edward chuckled and whispered in my ear "Baby as much as I love your moans you're going to have to keep quiet if you want to finish this". My mind spun with the possibilities of 'finishing this' as Edward put it. I pulled back for a second and questioned him with my eyes. If we were really going to do this I needed to make sure he was okay with it. When I searched his eyes I didn't see a shred of doubt. We slowly began removing articles of clothing. His shirt…My shirt…His pants…My pants. And eventually we were both panting slightly while lying on top of each other naked. Edward gave me one last look that asked if I was okay with what we were about to do and I responded by grinding my center against his hard length. He entered my slowly until he was fully engulfed in my heat. Edward began to move against me and I matched his thrusts with my own. We were a mass of limbs wrapped around and in each other. Finally, I couldn't hold off any longer and my wave of ecstasy hit me. Edward followed soon after and collapsed on top of me, burying his face in my neck. He kissed his way up until he found my lips. Edward opened his eyes and gave me my favorite crooked smile that I returned whole-heartedly. We lay wrapped in each other for a while until I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost midnight. Reluctantly, I got up and started getting dressed. Edward stayed in bed and watched. If anyone else had watched me get dressed I would have been totally creeped out, but with Edward it was different. When I finally was dressed and gathered all of my stuff together I noticed that Edward had fallen asleep. I smiled and walked over to the bed kissing his cheek. "I love you Edward. Sweet dreams".


	17. Chapter 17

**Surprise! I figured since I've been MIA lately that I would update as soon as I finished this chapter instead of waiting until next week. **

**Thank you all so much for your reviews 3 they always make my day. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

To say that things between Edward and I had been awkward since our impromptu love making session would be an understatement. I began to wonder if he hadn't been asleep when I told him I loved him but figured that he would have said something about it. It had been 2 weeks since that night and he had been really distant. I had only been over to dinner once and he barely spoke to me. The only good thing that came out of that dinner was that I was able to talk to Mya about Julliard. We came up with a plan; well it wasn't really a plan. It was more just her sitting down with Edward and telling him straight out. I figured that would be the best course of action considering his personality. Mya seemed to agree and I told her to call me if something happened and she needed a place to escape to afterward. Granted I knew that I shouldn't enable her running away but I figured it was better than her wandering the streets of Seattle late at night.

One night I was at home reading Pride and Prejudice when I got a call from Mya at 11 o'clock at night. I sighed and already knew what I was about to hear but when I answered the phone I was not prepared for the screaming and hysterical sobbing that I heard on the other line.

"Please come pick me up! Please!" I could barely hear Mya's frantic plea over her crying and Edward's screaming. From what I could make out it seemed like Edward was telling Mya that she couldn't go and how dare she disrespect him by going behind his back and how disappointed her mother would be. That struck a nerve. I could understand his being upset about Mya applying behind his back but playing the dead mother card was seriously a low blow. Now I was pissed.

"Mya it'll take me at least 20 minutes to get there. Is there someplace you can go until then?"

She sniffled and let out a shaky breath and said "Yea I'll take a bus to the transit station in Bellevue Square. Is it okay if you pick me up there?"

"Yea that's fine. I'll see you in a few minutes. If you want to stay the night you can. I'll drive you back to your dad's house in the morning".

"Thank you Bella"

"You're welcome sweetie. I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Okay" and with that I hung up the phone, grabbed my purse, threw on my jacket and shoes and raced out to my car. Considering it was so late there was no traffic so it only took me around 15 minutes to get to the transit station. I kept my eyes open for Mya and when I saw her my heart broke. She looked so small and her eyes were red and there were tears still streaming down her cheeks. I honked my horn to let her know where I was and she immediately ran over to my car. As soon as she got it I saw that she and Edward had gotten into it pretty bad. As I drove back to Seattle she told me about how she brought the letter to him after Tony, Jaden and Gretchen had all gone to bed. I let out a sigh of relief at that information. Her siblings didn't need to see their dad so angry with Mya, although I'm sure they all heard it. She went on to explain how he read the letter and threw a fit about it, which we both knew was going to happen. Apparently he ripped the letter and half and slammed it down on the table then proceeded to scream about how Mya wasn't going and that she couldn't make anything out of herself if she got a music degree. Of course, Mya retaliated by saying that she wasn't looking for Edward's approval and that it was her life and she was allowed to do what she wanted with it. That sent Edward over the edge, which caused him to start screaming about how disappointed Irina would be and how she disrespected not only him but her mother as well. She brought me up to the point where she called me and since I had heard him screaming I didn't need her to go over that part. I asked her what happened after she called me and she said that Edward had slammed the door to his office and locked himself in. Mya took that opportunity to pack her bag and get to the bus station.

"Wait, Mya did you tell your dad that you were leaving? Or that I was coming to pick you up?" we were back at my apartment by this time and I was making Mya a cup of tea while she sat on the couch spacing out.

"No. Please don't tell him where I am. I'll go home tomorrow I promise but I can't face him again tonight. Please Bella. Please don't tell him" If she hadn't looked to desperate and broken I would have told her to call her father. But I figured that they both needed some time to cool down so I agreed to take her home tomorrow before I went to work. I handed her the tea and she sipped it slowly. I turned on the TV and let her watch whatever she wanted while I cleaned up my room a bit for her. When I came back out I saw that she was asleep on the couch with her arms wrapped around herself. I didn't have the heart to wake her and tell her she could sleep in my room so I just laid a blanket over her and went back to my bedroom. I changed and got into bed; leaving the door open so that I would hear her if she needed something. It took me several minutes to get my mind to process what had happened between Edward and Mya. I could understand his anger to an extent but the extreme he took it to was completely unnecessary. Add that to the fact that he'd basically been ignoring me for the past couple of weeks and you got a very pissed off Bella.

When my alarm went off the next morning I was extremely reluctant to get up. I knew what was coming and I wanted to prolong the inevitable. I woke Mya up and told her to get ready to go home and that she could shower if she wanted to. She took my up on my offer and while I made coffee. I was due for a trip to the grocery store so I didn't have much besides cereal and bread. Mya helped herself to some toast while I was in the shower and getting ready for work. Once we left my apartment Mya immediately began to fidget. I knew she was nervous, hell I was nervous. We were essentially walking into the lion den.

As soon as Mya opened the door I knew something wasn't right. It was dead silent, you could hear a pin drop on the perfect marble steps. I looked at Mya and she had a questioning expression on her face.

"Ummm why don't you go put your stuff in your room and see if your siblings are home. I'm going to see if anyone is out back." She nodded and headed up the stairs. I wandered around through the living room, the dining room, the kitchen, nothing. Even Edward's office was empty. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was 7:30, surely someone had to be here. I was walking back into the foyer when the front door opened and in walked a very tired looking Edward. He gave me a small smile as I made my way over to him. We hugged briefly before Edward pulled away.

"Bella what are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"Uhh…yea umm I was just leaving. I came here to drop off Mya." I dared a glance at him and saw that Edward's tired expression was replaced by an extremely pissed one.

"WHAT? SHE'S BEEN WITH YOU THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO FUCKING CALL ME?" Shit. I was in deep shit. I knew it before Mya and I got here but the fantasy was better than the reality. Of course Mya heard the yelling and I saw her run down the stairs. She looked absolutely petrified. Edward followed my eyes and when his eyes landed on Mya they softened for a moment, relieved that his little girl was safe.

"You should be at school already. Go." Mya gave him a questioning look and glanced my way briefly. She was asking me with her eyes if it was okay if she left Edward and I alone. I gave her a small smile and a nod. Mya ran back upstairs to grab her backpack and was out the door a minute later.

"Edward I know you're pissed but she needed a place to cool off and regroup. I let her stay at my place so she wasn't wandering around at night with nowhere to go."

Edward let out an irritated breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know you had good intentions Bella but what you did was totally irresponsible. I was worried sick about MY child and you didn't have the decency to tell me that she was okay? That she was safe and dead in a ditch somewhere?"

That pissed me off. The way he was talking to me made me seem like someone completely incapable of taking care of a child. I work in a daycare, I was HIS nanny for godsake. ""I'm not and idiot Edward, I know how to take care of a child. Mya asked me not to call you because she was afraid you'd be even more pissed at her because she left. I respect her enough to honor her wishes. I'm sorry you don't agree with that but that's the way it went. You talk all the time about how she needs to respect you and YOUR wishes but do you extend that same respect to HER? I understand that you're angry with her over the Julliard thing but imagine being in her shoes. You're the only parent she has and she's looking for your approval. She tried so hard to get it but you shoved it back in her face when you told her that she couldn't make a life out of music!" Edward's nostrils flared at my last sentence and I knew I was in for it. Fuck.

When he spoke his tone was lethal. "How dare you criticize me and my parenting skills Bella. You don't know the first thing about raising a child, hell you still act like a child yourself! You want to preach about respect? Why don't you respect me enough to know what is right for MY child huh? You're not a parent. You don't know what it's like staying up all night sick to your stomach with worry about where they are. Mya is my daughter and I will do what's best for her. And Julliard is sure as hell not what's best for her."

"Do you know your child at all? Mya's dream has been to go to Julliard ever since she was a little girl. How the hell do you know what's best for her if you didn't know that! If you don't let her go you'll lose a daughter. I guarantee it."

"Really? You guarantee it? We'll see about that. And how would you know if her dream was to go to Julliard or not? Mya never talked to you when you were working for me."

Shit. I hadn't thought about that. Mya and I never really talked until after Edward and I started dating. "We started talking after you and I got together. I figured she'd have to talk to me eventually."

"So she just poured out her heart of you one day? Just like that?" He spat out. His tone told me that he was not amused. Edward was fucking pissed. I thought about back tracking or making something up but if I was already going to hell I might as well lay everything out on the table.

"No Edward she didn't randomly just come up to me and tell me her life dreams. I was over for dinner one night and I knocked on her door to tell her that she needed to come down to eat and I saw the acceptance letter in her hand. She told me about it and about how she knew you would be pissed and not let her go. We talked for a bit and that's when she told me that she had always wanted to go there."

"Jesus Bella you hid that from me too? Was I the last to know? How can you be in relationship with someone and not trust them?"

I arched my eyebrow at him. Oh he wanted to talk about relationships now? "You're one to talk about being in a relationship. You've basically ignored me for the past two weeks. Ever since we had sex you've barely spoken to me. Last time I checked communication was a key aspect of a relationship."

"Last time I checked you're not supposed to confess your love to someone while they're sleeping. If you really love the person and respect them you'll say it to their face when they're awake."

"I didn't think we were ready to 'say I love you' to each other. It slipped out as I was leaving."

"You're right, we aren't but that doesn't mean you get to make the executive decisions on the relationship" It didn't escape me that he was talking in present tense. "Bella I care about you, I really do. But I don't know if I will ever love you the way you want me to. My heart belongs to someone who no longer exists, I can't change that, and I don't know if I want to. I'm sorry."

"For your sake I hope you're wrong Edward. You deserve better than that, and so do I."

Walking away from Edward was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. I felt like I was leaving a part of myself on that pristine marble floor. But I deserved better than someone who basically told me that they would never love me, and that they didn't want to. When he said those words my heart shattered. I knew I had to walk away, even if my heart was screaming at me to stay.


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, I'm being a poo poo snot about updating. I'm SO SORRY Thank you for all of the kind reviews, you guys are so sweet!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

Wake-up.

Eat.

Get dressed.

Go to work.

Come home from work.

Eat.

Sleep.

Repeat.

Thus was my life the weeks after I broke up with Edward. Rose and Alice kept telling me that I needed to get out and meet someone new. I kept telling them that I would go out when I was ready. They tried to get me to go out with them a couple of times. On the rare occasions that I did go out with them I wasn't much fun. I wouldn't say that I was a total zombie, just a partial one. Maybe I was one of those half-zombie breed things that were human but only just. I wasn't crying every 5 minutes and I wasn't shlumming along everyday. I went to work and was the usual happy Bella at work, it was only at home where I occasionally let myself shut down and stare blankly at a wall. For the most part I though I was doing pretty well. I was living and trying to make it through without Edward, and his kids. I never expected myself to miss those kids as much as I did. I mean, I knew I loved them to pieces, who wouldn't? But I was aching for them. Physically hurting for them, on top of hurting for Edward.

I made it a point to go to lunch with Alice and Rosalie at least once a week. They would update me on their lives and how things were going with them. Alice and Jasper were trying to have a baby and Rose was trying to deal with Emmett's shenanigans. She was hesitant at first to talk about Emmett because of his connection to Edward. It took me a while to assure her that it was fine and that Emmett was nothing like Edward. Emmett had the capacity to love someone else. I started going back to Forks on the weekends to visit my dad. He was happy to see me, or he was happy that he was eating real food. I could never be sure. I also started talking to Jacob again. He and I sort of lost touch after I moved to Seattle, but we reconnected since I was back in Forks so often. Jacob would take me to all of the events down in La Push. Bonfires, barbeques, jam sessions, you name it and I was there. I really missed all of my friends down there. It was nice to get some stability in my life after the Edward/Mya/Julliard drama. When I was with Jacob I tried not to think about Edward. The key words being I tried. But even little things reminded me of him. My car for example, because that's where Edward kissed me for the first time. Italian food, because that's were we ate on our first date. Dance music, because that's what was playing when Edward saved me in the club. He was everywhere, even though I was aching for him not to be.

After a month or so I was finally able to make myself function like I did before I met Edward Cullen. I hadn't heard anything from him, or Mya, which to be honest had me a little worried. I assumed that Edward was still denying his daughter her chance at happiness and therefore there was no reason for Mya to contact me. Either that or Edward had forbid her from doing it, which to be honest would not surprise me in the slightest. I often found myself questioning how I could fall in love with such a cold person, but that question was always followed by the memory of Edward playing his piano, or him on my couch as he poured out his life story. He bewitched me and I couldn't understand why.

I mewled over these thoughts as I was driving down to La Push to go to one of Jacob's bonfires. I finally convinced myself that I had accepted my fate and that I should try and move on with my life. I smiled as I thought of Jacob and his warm smile and kind heart. Maybe he would be a better match for me than Edward. The thought of being with someone else made my stomach turn but I forced myself to consider the possibility.

When I arrived in La Push my dad, Jacob, Billy Black, and a bunch of guys from around the area were already drinking and had the fire lite. The moment I saw them my mind was at ease. La Push always had a way of calming me; every time I came here I was immediately at peace with myself and the world. Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating just a little bit, but still, it was peaceful. However the peacefulness served as a double-edged sword. I loved getting back to nature and my roots and being surrounded by my friends and my dad, but, the quiet revere of La Push also allotted time for my thoughts to wander. And they would wander to Edward. I tried really hard not to let my thoughts overtake my mind, but I just couldn't do it. Tonight for some reason Edward was more present in my mind than ever. I drove home in a slight daze after getting the third degree from my father about how quiet I had been. When I got home I immediately went to bed. I was too exhausted to do anything else, mentally and physically.

My phone started obnoxiously buzzing, waking me from a dead sleep and I cursed whoever was calling me at this late hour. It was so late I didn't even bother looking at who was calling.

"Hello?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"Bella! It's Tony" at this I sat straight up and looked at the clock.

3:03am.

This was not the call I wanted from the Cullen kids.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

_My phone started obnoxiously buzzing, waking me from a dead sleep and I cursed whoever was calling me at this late hour. It was so late I didn't even bother looking at who was calling. _

"_Hello?" I asked in a sleepy voice._

"_Bella! It's Tony" at this I sat straight up and looked at the clock. _

_3:03am. _

_This was not the call I wanted from the Cullen kids. _

"Tony what's wrong?"

"Mya and Dad got into a huge fight and Dad went chasing after her but I don't know what happened and now the hospital's calling to asking to talk to an adult but no one is here and I'm sorry but I didn't know who else to call" He sounded frantic and downright terrified. His sister and dad were missing and the hospital was calling his home. My heart ached for him.

"Okay I'll be right there. Stay with the twins and if the hospital calls again tell them to call my phone okay? But you can't tell them I'm not family. You have to make something up, understand?"

I heard a soft "yes" and told him that I would see him in a few minutes. I immediately jumped out of bed, threw on a pair of jeans, a sweatshirt and put my hair in a ponytail and ran out the door with my purse and keys. It took me 15 minutes to get to Bellevue. Stupid 520 toll be damned.

When I got to the house it was eerily quiet. I called Tony and he came and answered the door.

"You okay?" I aked him

"Yea, the hospital called again. They need you to call them back. I told them you were dad's fiancé and that's why your last names are different. I'm sorry it was the only thing I could come up with"

I gasped slightly and took what Tony said in stride. Pretending to be Edward's fiancé was the last thing I wanted to do but right now all that mattered was the young boy looking at me scared shitless. So I dialed Harborview Medical Center and prayed for the best.

"Harborview Emergency. How may I help you"

"Hi my name is Bella Swan and I was told to contact you guys in regards to Edward Cullen. I'm his fiancé" I nearly choked on the word but somehow managed to get it out without sounding like a dying cow.

"We've been trying to reach you for quite some time. Unfortunately I'm not authorized to give out any information over the phone so you'll have to come in. This is a pressing matter however so I wouldn't wait until later today."

I ran over the scenarios in my mind. They all blurred into one big mass of long black hair, a piano and tortured green eyes.

"I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Okay Miss Swan. I'll tell the front desk to be expecting you. Come in through Emergency and someone should update you as soon as they can"

"Thank you"

I glanced over at Tony who was on the phone with someone. He hung up and told me it was his grandparents and that they were on their way over to watch him and the girls.

"Are they okay with me going to the hospital?" I hadn't thought to call any of Edward's family. But then again I didn't know if he even had any.

"Yea they just want to know what happened. My grandpa's a doctor so he's trying to get information from the hospital but patient information can't be released over the phone or something stupid like that" Tony looked a little more relaxed at this point so I told him that I was going to head over to the hospital and call him as soon as I had heard something.

I briefly remember telling him to call me when his grandparents arrived so I would know that he and Jaden and Gretchen were safe.

By the time I got to the hospital I was a nervous wreck. When I got to Emergency there was already a doctor waiting for me.

"Hi are you Bella Swan?"

"Yea I am. Can you tell me what happened?" I was dying of curiosity but battling the nerves that were rolling around in my stomach.

"From what we understand, Mr. Cullen had gone to pick up his daughter from an undisclosed location and the two were in the car on I-90 on the Bridge heading away from Mercer Island when a drunk driver hit the Cullens from the rear and ran them into the wall on the passenger's side. All the airbags in the vehicle deployed and the drunk driver was killed on impact. I wish I had more information from you burtMiss Cullen is in surgery and Mr. Cullen isn't speaking to anyone about the incident. I strongly encourage you to speak with him about what happened. PTSD is very probable in a situation like this and with his background that percentage increases tenfold. You're welcome to wait with him. He's in room 333"

"Thank you doctor" I sat there in a daze. How could this have happened? Albeit I now knew how it happened but I still couldn't wrap my mind around it. I was numb. I didn't want to feel anything because I knew if I did I would just break down and that wouldn't be helpful for anybody. Tony was depending on me, the twins were depending on me, I couldn't let them down.

I called Tony and told him that Mya and Edward had been in a car accident but that I didn't know how bad it was because I wasn't allowed to see them just yet. I didn't want to lie to him but at the same time I left out some of the finer details. I spoke to Carlise, Edward's father and told him what the doctor told me. He said he would try to find out more information and thanked me for going to the hospital. I told him that there was no need to thank me and that I loved Mya and Edward with all my heart. By the time that slipped out it was too late for me to take it back. It was true. I loved them and would do anything for them. I just couldn't get Edward to see it that way.

I wandered down the hallway to 333 and was mentally preparing myself for what I was about to walk into. Was he going to be upset? Angry? Crying? I doubted it would be the latter but it was still a possibility. I knocked lightly and opened the door to find Edward staring blankly at the door, with a slightly shocked expression on his bruised face. He had a cut on his right eyebrow that looked like it had stiches in it. His left arm was in a cast and he looked pretty bruised.

"Hi Bella"

And with that I was hooked all over again.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

My heart jumped the second I saw him, and ached the moment he spoke. He looked so torn and damaged; I didn't know what to say to him.

"You can come here Bella. I wont' bite" he said with a slight smile, which surprised me. I was at a loss. I didn't know what to do, hell I didn't know what to think, breathe or any other basic function. I was completely flabbergasted. And yes I did just say flabbergasted. I hesitantly walked toward Edward's bed and was met by the tortured green eyes that haunted my dreams.

"Hi Edward" I said quietly, "I hope you're not upset by my being here. Tony called and I didn't know what else to do. Your parents are with Tony and the girls now" I was rambling and I knew it. He gave me another solemn smile and replied with "Thank you Bella. Thank you for being here. I don't think I realized until now how important you were to the kids" he mumbled something after that but I didn't catch it. My heart sunk a little bit more at 'how important you were to the kids', he not only used the past tense, but he excluded himself from that statement.

The doctor walked in at that moment and he didn't look pleased. He began explaining that Mya had obtained a substantial amount of trauma from the accident and that her injuries were extensive. He listed off all of her injuries, broken arm, collar bone, punctured and partially collapsed lung, bruising on over 60% of her body, the list went on and on. But the moment the doctor said head trauma I quickly glanced over at Edward to see a grimace on his face, if only for a second.

"She hit her head pretty hard. It looks as if she was thrown against the windshield on impact and then due to the force of the impact was thrown back against the headrest. We don't know how extensive the damage will be until after she wakes up. Right now we have her sedated for pain management purposes. I have to warn you though, there was some bruising in her motor cortex, as well as her cerebellum. Both of those control movement, and fine motor skills. We'll do some tests when she is more recovered in order to determine if there will be any permanent or substantial damage. Feel free to ask either myself, or any of the nurses if you have any questions or concerns." He walked out after that and I braved a glance at Edward.

He looked totally dead. His eyes were devoid of any emotion. They were as cold looking as the emerald stones they looked like. I stepped out for a few minutes to give him some time to himself. I glanced at my phone and saw that it was almost 5 in the morning. Had it really only been 2 hours since Tony called me?

I sat in the chair outside Edward's room and tried to relax and absorb all that had happened in the last couple of hours. Exhaustion finally overtook me and I fell into a fitful, awkward sleep haunted by stone cold eyes.

I was woken up by a loud crash and literally jumped out of my extremely uncomfortable seat. I looked around and the nurses seemed to have heard nothing. I noticed that the door to Edward's room was now closed, so I knocked and let myself in. There in the corner of the room was Edward with a fallen water pitcher next to him and a painful expression on his face. I assumed the water pitcher was what I heard and slowly made my way toward Edward.

"Edward" I said softly, "are you okay? Do you want me to go get a nurse or someone?"

He looked at me and the only thing I saw in his eyes was pain. Pure, relentless pain. I put my hand on his forearm and felt him break out in goosebumps. Was it cold in here?

"Bella" he whispered my name like it was a secret, and brought me to his chest while wrapping his arms around me. He buried his face in my hair and I wrapped my arms around his strong torso and gave him a slight squeeze. He returned the gesture but didn't release me.

"I should go" I whispered. Edward held me tighter then, "Please don't, please don't leave me". I was at a battle with myself. I knew this wouldn't end well. One of us was going to get hurt, bad. And I knew it was going to be me. But I didn't have the heart to leave him now. So I relented and held him for a while. I moved him back to the bed and we lay there for a while. He still had a fairly tight hold on me, and every once in a while I would hear him sniffle.

The rest of the night passed in a blur. There were various doctors that came in and out updating us on Mya's condition as well as to check on Edward, though he wasn't exacting cooperating with their questions. When the police showed up the next morning to take a statement he walked with them and I assumed he said his peace. But after he came back he went back into his shell, the same one that had been crumbling down only hours before.

Mya was still unconscious. They were closely monitoring her brain for swelling or any sign of a bleed. Edward barely left her side unless it was to go to the bathroom. I had taken it upon myself to bring him food every few hours just so he wouldn't go hungry. I tried to update Tony and his grandparents as often as I could but there just wasn't much information I could give them. Nothing had changed, although it felt like everything had. The one thing I knew hadn't changed was my love toward Edward. As much as I tried to deny it I knew that I would always love him. There was just something about him that didn't allow me to let him go. And to see him as broken as he was when he was sitting my Mya's bed just ripped my heart into two.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

A week had passed by since the accident. Edward had gone home a few times to shower and check on Tony and the twins but if he wasn't at home he was at the hospital. I would stop by everyday just to check on Mya and he was usually there, whispering something in her ear. I didn't want to ask what he was telling her but the curiosity was slowly killing me. I assumed he was talking to her about what they had been arguing about before the car crash, but none of us knew what that was. Tony didn't have a clue and his grandparents were just as desperate as me for answers.

Edward and I still hadn't really spoken since the night Tony called me. I wanted to talk to him about how I felt but I knew now was not the time or place to do so. I didn't think anything had changed since the last time we had had that conversation but I was still clinging on to the sliver of hope that he might have changed his mind. I was doubtful of that though because when Tony explained to him how I was able to get information out of the doctors, his eyes almost came out of their sockets and he turned beet red. Whether that was from anger or embarrassment I'll probably never know.

The doctors told us that Mya's condition was improving rapidly, and that they would hopefully be able to take her off of the sedatives by the following day. Edward and I were both overjoyed by this, and the doctors left the room as we embraced each other.

The realization of what we were doing hit us like a ton of bricks when we heard the door close. Edward stiffened slightly and I stepped back.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries but when they told us about Mya I just…"

"I know Bella it's okay. There's no need to apologize"

I looked down at my feet and started fiddling with a loose string on my sweater hem.

"Bella I've been wanting to apologize to you about the way I treated you before for a while, but I didn't have the courage to call you and do it. I behaved badly, and I hope that you'll forgive me but I don't expect that you will. Some of the things I said were just completely out of line and untrue. I love you Bella. I know deep down in my gut that I've always loved you, and will continue to love you as long as I shall live. Practically losing my daughter gave me some weird reality check. When that car hit us the first thing that came to my mind was that I never told you how I felt about you. I thought I had lost that chance and I don't want to take another one for granted."

Speechless. I was literally speechless. I just stood there, basically gawking at the guy, for probably a good minute or so.

"Please don't cry Bella. I didn't tell you all of that to make you cry"

I hadn't even realized I was crying until he walked over to me and wiped his thumb under my eye.

My entire whole came together and fell apart in the moment. Once I noticed that I was crying I couldn't stop. It went from small tears leaking out of the corners of my eyes to full on hysterical sobs. Edward just held me then. I think he knew that I wasn't angry or upset or hurt, he knew that I loved him just as much, if not more, than he loved me. After my minor emotional meltdown, we walked out to the waiting room and sat down in the chairs. It seemed as thought neither of us knew what to say, though we both had a million thoughts running through our minds. I finally broke the silence first.

"Why did you wait this long to tell me? You could have called me you know" I didn't mean to by snarky, but it came out that way. But then again he kind of deserved it.

"I know and I'm sorry. I assumed that after the way I treated you and how things ended on such a bad note that I was the last person that you would want to talk to. I've had your number on my phone screen more times than I can count. I willed myself not to call you and pour out all of my dirty little secrets to an answering machine"

"Well you know that they say about assuming…" We chuckled at that for a moment.

"You know this doesn't mean that things can go back to how they were, right?" I asked holding my breath. This was a make or break situation. If he were planning on acting as hot and cold as he was beforehand then this would never work.

"Of course Bella. I know that I fucked up and I know that I need to make some changes. I hate that I hurt you and made you believe things that I myself didn't even fully believe. I want to be with you. I want to be able to come home from work and know that you're going to be at home with me. I want your face to be the first one I see in the morning and the last one I see before I go to bed. And whatever I have to do to prove that I want all of those things, I'll do in a heartbeat."

I was speechless at this point. This was the most levelheaded conversation we had had in a while, or ever for that matter. I didn't know what to say so I just reached for him. He understood the sentiment and held me in his arms. His smell intoxicated me in the best way. I wanted nothing more than to stay in his arms forever but I was still shaken by his sudden confessions and turn of emotion. I could only hope that his feelings would last as long as I knew mine would.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Also, I do not own any references to movies, songs, or other media.**

**BPOV**

The next weeks were a blur of doctors, Edward, hospital visits, and more Edward. We hadn't gotten all of the logistics of our relationships figured out, but he made a point to officially ask me to be his girlfriend. Yea, a little old school I know but I would rather him ask than me just assume. You know what they say about people that assume.

Mya had finally come home from the hospital and honestly she was still in pretty bad shape. I had taken it upon myself to go on caring for Tony and the twins as I had been before I was fired, without pay of course. When I couldn't be there Edward's parents were around to take are of them. Mya still had some pretty bad injuries. Not all of her broken bones had healed, and her arm was still in a cast but she was making progress little by little. She was clumsy at times because of the brain damage, and had trouble holding silverware and such. Edward was taking her to the best physical therapist he could find but of course Mya was frustrated. She was also seeing a therapist to talk about what had happened and how she was coping with it all. I don't think she was too fond of the therapist but she still went, so I think it did help her in some ways.

Edward was still somewhat of a wreck. He was much getting better at communicating which was a plus. Instead of running out in anger he would sit down and try to talk to me. It was definitely a step in the right direction. One night he finally told me what had happened to cause the accident.

"Mya had run out again, and was stranded somewhere Seattle, where exactly I don't remember now. I got a call from her and went and picked her up; we were screaming at each other the entire was home. We were on I-90 when I looked in my rearview mirror and saw headlights. Then a car hit us. I think it threw us into the median but I can't be sure. I might have blacked out for parts of it. I remember looking over at the passenger side and seeing Mya's face covered in blood and her arm sticking out in an awkward way. She wasn't conscious as far as I could tell. That's all I really remember until the ambulance showed up. They took her out first and then I think another ambulance went and looked at the driver of the other car. All I could remember thinking was that I had fucked up. I had fucked up as a father and at that moment there was nothing more than I wanted than to take everything back. I should let her go to Julliard. I should have let her be her own person. I should have done a lot of things. Hindsight is 20/20."

I had spoken to Mya a couple of times about the accident and she didn't really have much to say. She didn't really remember what happened and the doctors explained that her brain most likely blocked it out to protect itself. It wasn't vital that she remember the logistics of the accident so they didn't push her to talk about the specifics. She was more withdrawn then she was before the accident, which is to be expected. She still talked to her siblings quite frequently, and I often found them all together asleep in one of their rooms. I didn't expect her to come running into my arms any time soon and confess her darkest secrets so I respected her distance. Mya was never rude, not intentionally anyway. She was still a teenager after all. Her and Edward seemed to get along a lot better and as the weeks progressed and she became more and more active, the two of them took to taking walks together in the woods behind the house. It was a nice change of scenery.

I guess you could say that the accident was a blessing in some odd way. It brought Edward and I together, and it brought Edward and his children closer together. Him and Mya were almost inseparable, and Tony and the twins were always hanging out with him and Mya. Mya and her siblings were inseparable as well. The four of them never left the house unless they were all together.

However the accident did take away Mya's ability to play the piano. She informed Julliard and they were as understanding as they could be. I knew that it tore her up inside. Occasionally I would see her longingly glance at the piano and I knew she was aching to play.

"Edward, ummm what do you think about re-teaching Mya how to play the piano?" He looked at me like I had gone crazy, and a flash of anger crossed his face before he answered.

"Bella I'm not sure that would do much good. She already misses it enough and I don't want to hurt her even more by exacerbating the fact that she lost all of her talent"

"Right. And I understand that but maybe it could be a healing tool for both of you. It was something that you both loved and connected over. It would be hard both physically and emotionally for her but I think it might benefit her in the end. She may not ever play like she did before but if she could just sit down and play a simple song I know she would be happier with herself. I think the lack of expression is hurting her" Edward looked at me for a moment, and then nodded his head. I wasn't really sure what that meant but at that point it was late and we both fell asleep.

The next day when I was bringing the kids home from school, we walked in the door and saw Mya and Edward sitting at the piano bench. Gretchen and Jaden both had the biggest grins on their faces, and Tony looked amazed. I didn't realize I was crying until I felt a tear roll down my cheek. It was one of the most beautiful images I had ever seen.


End file.
